Snuffed Out Flame
by Umbra93
Summary: **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS.* Alice Stark finds her brother, Tony, on another world. So much loss, so much grief. As they wait to fight Thanos, she tries to cope with her pain thinking about how she and Loki had at least tried happiness. **OCxLoki ; Angst ; Romance ; Fluff; NSFW LEMON ** **Scenes from multiple movies**
1. We're All Going To Die

**Hey, all. This fanfic is sort of my way to vent the waves of feels after watching the film. I created "Alice" years ago. In a way, she represents all of those who love Loki (I also simply just love how my OC developed)… So for those who read this, remember that. Also I must note** _**THIS IS SPOILER MATERIAL. SPOILED AS ROTTEN EGGS WRAPPED IN A JOCK STRAP AND LEFT IN A HOT CAR FOR A MONTH.**_ **I've only seen the movie once so far. I can't quote too much as there was so much dialogue in the film, I can't quote everything. It's also fanfiction, so it shouldn't be right on the nose anyway.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"I've got heat signatures in that crashed ship." Peter Quill announced to everyone on the craft. They had just arrived to Thanos' home world, Titan. His team of "Guardians" had been broken up and ripped apart. All he could think about was Gamora. He took her, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her back. If he still had his father's divinity, he would've been serving Thanos Burgers burnt to a crisp and served to his minions. Maybe they'd all get food poisoning and die… This was all fantasy talk, though. No Thanos BBQ. No Gamora anywhere in sight. He bet a million credits whoever was in that crashed ship had to know something. Those who remained were few; Mantis, Drax, and a human woman that by some inexplicable reason survived space: Alice. They found her along with Thor. He and his "gorgeous" arms were gone and took Groot and the raccoon with him. It was quiet without them, but at least he didn't have to hear a video game ringing in his ear for a while…

Alice stood behind Peter, furious, dark, intense steel blue eyes fixated on the crashed ship. Her jet black hair held back by a hair tie, some of it still lingered over her ears and heart shaped face. Though she was human, she was wearing what an Asgardian Valkyrie would wear, but with minimal armor. The edges were crimson red and the rest coal black. The only thing she wore that was Earth based was her strapless black steel toe boots; something her brother helped her out with. She could never part with his gifts. They meant too much. She sometimes wondered how much microscopic Earth soil is left between the creases. Likely not much. Her hands gripped the top of Peter's chair, the leather making a strained groaning noise.

"Any Thanos sized signatures?" She asked, her face still as stone.

Mantis could swear she could sense her fury from all the way across the room where she sat. "No, but we'll get 'em to talk." Peter assured, suddenly feeling heat on the back of his neck. It was intense like the hot Missouri sun blasting radiation on a sunburn. Alice's hand was glowing ember red, a consequence of an ability she was burdened with. Years ago she had been captured and forced into AIM's extremis project. Her body took to the treatment well. Too, well, actually. It didn't make her immune to risk becoming a literal human bomb, though. In a way, she was more, or as dangerous as the Hulk.

Peter turned his head, looking up at her with concern. "Hey cool it Jalapeño Pepper. You're making me sweat." Her focus returned inward to the ship, her expression shifting into a neutral one. She moved her hand away, looking down at her palm. "Sorry…" She sighed, watching the center of her palm returning to normal.

Landing the Milano only kilometers away, Peter put his mask on, his mindset adjusting for a lengthy fight. Guns up, the ship's door descended onto Titan soil. Drax stood with confidence, both hands balled up into fists. "Let's kick their glutes." He said with hype. Alice sported a long dagger with a black and green handle. Gripping it harder than necessary, she took in a deep breath and told herself to stay in control. There was no time for emotions to interfere. It was among one of the most difficult things she had to do. She was out for blood. She had no room for any other emotion.

She had to trust her rage.

Starlord was the first to fly in, blasting a hole in the ship as the rest of the group ran in. They jumped in and attacked the group. A flying cape swooped and attacked Drax. Mantis, being a peaceful being, surprised everyone as she went after the red one that shot out white string from their wrists. Alice went for the otherworldly one that used magic. Orange rings hovered over the man's hands as she leapt into the air, dagger in hand. She leapt off a metal bar for momentum, flying towards him. The Strange man dodged her attack. She fell off the platform and banged her head, hard, on a metal pipe. She saw stars, sitting there waiting for her body to heal herself. She had easily cracked her skull, but for only a moment. As the Extremis healed her body, the room continued to spin. Satisfied the woman was down, the Strange man with glowing hands focused his efforts on the others. Peter, Mantis, and Drax battled these strange men of Thanos, but then..

Then she saw him. In the suit. It had been ages since she saw him let alone one of his suits. Her eyes widened in realization. The massive headache subsided and a wave of relief eased her body, giving her a high potent enough for her to leap up out of the mounds of wires. "I don't believe it." She muttered silently.

"TONY!" Her desperate voice echoed through the ship.

His head turned in his suit, glancing down at the woman with confusion the same moment Starlord detonated a grenade directly next to him. Tony went flying, crashing into towers of supercomputers. His back had enough of this shit. He was becoming an old man. He reminded himself that once he got home he was going to research with Bruce on developing nano-bots that could repair DNA and reverse the aging process… Who the hell, lightyears from home, knew who he was?

Ears ringing, he could hear the woman demanding everyone to stop. Starlord demanded why. Dr. Strange made the connection first, seeing how Alice had retracted her blade. Without warning, Alice pulled Tony from the debris as the ringing finally stopped. Finally getting a good look at her, Tony recognized her almost immediately.

They shared similar charming features, after all.

"Alice, hi! Glad you could stop by! Sent you a wedding invite but I don't think it got through." He said almost chuckling as she didn't hold back her laughter, wrapping her arms around his metal frame. Her laughter slowly became tears.

"So NONE of you are with Thanos?" Peter asked for clarification, thoroughly confused.

"No, are you?" Peter Parker chimed, looking at Dr. Strange.

"How do we know you aren't?" Strange questioned, glaring over at Drax.

"They're not." Tony assured as he and Alice stood up, keeping an arm over her shoulder. "Doctor, meet my baby sister, Alice. She's not fond of rabbit holes, but she likes rainbow bridges. Not sure which one's worse." He said, only half smiling. Her being there was only a small comfort. It was also terrifying. It lead to a line of more questions than answers. If she was here, where was Thor?

They analyzed the planet and plotted on how to prevent Thanos from wiping out half of the universe's population. Strange meditated, both Peters reminisced Earth pop culture, Mantis bounced around in low gravity, and Drax watched. Quill had a lot to catch up with. Being told Footloose wasn't considered the greatest movie in history was only slightly devastating… Very devastating. He didn't care. It still was for him. No one else's opinion mattered.

Tony remained in his nano suit, but kept the helmet off for the time being. He sat on a large sandy rock with Alice, of whom was doodling in the sand with a stick. They faced away from each other as he worked on trying to clean up wounds on his face using virtually nothing. He hated grenades. She was quiet. Going off well educated guesses, the fact she had hitched a ride with the "Guardians" of the "Galaxy" (A hilarious notion), meant something big happened in Asgard.

He cleared his throat, feeling awkwardness settle into his stomach. Should he say something? Ask what's on her mind? Did he want to even open that can of worms? He didn't have much brotherly experience. Hell, neither of them knew the other existed 10 years ago. Back then, before Thanos ruined their lives, she was just a kid, a millennial aged "cousin" who needed to couch surf until she found a job. He gave her one, spite the fact she was no genius. They didn't find out for another few years how related they actually were.

Fuck it.

"So, how'd you wind up here, kid?" He finally spoke up, turning halfway around to look at the back of her head. "I'm all ears. Loki put too many snakes in the bed? Thor's drinking habit worse than mine?"

Her shoulders tensed hearing his name spoken so casually. Her body shuttered, her throat dry as she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Her breath was rapid, and her body temperature rose to a hot 105 degrees Fahrenheit. She said nothing. She needed to keep a lid on it if she didn't want to accidentally kill everyone. She took in a deep breath and held it.

She couldn't close her eyes.

Every time she did, it would replay over and over.

Why didn't she allow herself to die in space?

She had the chance.

"Alice?" Tony's voice pulled her back.

"Asgard is gone. It was destroyed, but that was before Thanos found us." She said, her voice dry and cracked like if she had been screaming all day. In a way she was. She had. "Thor's fine." Alice bit her lip, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. They evaporated off her face before making it to the ground.

"And Rock of Ages?" Tony pushed, turning around further until he was directly beside Alice.

She chuckled in exasperation, bobbing her head down. "That purple demon made us watch him. It was ages until I could reach him. I tried CPR. I even tried the magic he taught me." She could feel the familiar ache in her throat as she began to weep. There it was again. It replayed in her mind. Loki's entire body thrashing like an animal in desperation as his windpipe was crushed, eyes popping, bleeding out. His skin turning gray. No trickery. No illusion. Over and over this played in her mind.

So this must be what PTSD felt like…

Tony then worried for Pepper. Thanos would face the most gruesome of deaths if anything happened to her. If he touched her, if he ever so dared to look in her direction. "Al, I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that, I know you hated him." She snapped.

"I'm not fond of _any_ murderers."

"Thanos was controlling him, that isn't who he is."

"Yeah, I get that _now_ , but as far as I was concerned back then you stabbed all of us in the back. I taught you better. I gave you a life your stripper of a mom couldn't even dream of!" He huffed loudly, wondering why he said that. It was difficult having a sibling young enough to be his daughter. His family was truly a mess. He could feel curious eyes turning toward them.

Alice stood up looking down at Tony. "At least my actions didn't turn anyone else against each other." She frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "I heard all of what happened between you and Evans; who killed our dad. You think I made a mistake? Look in the mirror."

The insensitive bitch award went to none other than Alison Stark. He gave her a stern look, his own blood beginning to boil. "You would've too if you had been there." He said in the calmest tone he could manage to make. It was getting harder to do with each passing moment. Alice shifted her feet and said, "I'm truly sorry about your mom, but I was in diapers when he was killed. Even if he had raised me I wouldn't have been so reckless." Tony jerked his head up trying to hold his tongue in frustration. Can she hear herself? "You're so full of shit, Alice. Don't tell me you didn't try everything in your power to avenge him." He lectured in an elevated tone.

"I had to be careful if I didn't want to get killed, too! If I did I wouldn't be standing here!" She pleaded.

He got on his feet and looked down at her. "If you think…"

"Hey, Wonder Twins, does your friend normally do this?" Starlord interrupted, pointing out Dr. Strange.

The man sitting cross legged in a meditative position. Green hologram spell bracelets hovered over his wrist as he used his time infinity stone. His head moved quicker than the human eye could keep up with. It was a blur. He remained in this odd state for several moments. He came back out of it. He had gone through time leaping through each timeline and scenario, trying to figure out how they could defeat Thanos. He was out of breath. Dread sat on his face, looking at everyone. How could he tell them? It was impossible. Grief stricken, he had no choice but to lie.

"How many of those did we win?" Tony asked.

He sighed. "One."

Everyone was silent. Alice closed her eyes with dread. "We're all gonna die." She said in a shaken voice. "You don't know that." Tony insisted. She harshly pushed past his shoulder, walking away. She was going to grieve her beloved somewhere quiet.

Everyone else began arranging plans on the next course of attack. They waited for him.


	2. New York

**Writer's note – Each chapter from hereon is a "flashback" following Alice's story becoming involved in Loki's life. I'd also love to hear some input! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **2012**

* * *

Handcuffed and chained to a support beam at Stark Tower, Loki was forced to stand there. His arms were suspended above his head. It was uncomfortable. It was meant to be. The worst part was how every part of his being ached. His army, defeated. The monster had done a number on him. He absently stared at where it happened. This level was trashed with the marble floor smashed to bits. If he could level his vision enough, he could see the outline his body made in the rock. He could almost thank him. He beat Thanos' mind control right out of him. He hissed, bearing his teeth looking up at his wrists. Tony put these restraints on too tight and too high. His heels barely rested on the ground. He couldn't help but chuckle. He deserved this. What more could he say other than how he wished it could've ended differently. He was so close to victory, and yet far from it.

"Tony?" Alice called out, bolting out of the elevator. Hair a mess, she had bloodied cuts on her arms and dust over her polyester tee. One of the wounds looked deeper than the rest, but adrenaline numbed the pain. She soon spotted him and dropped what she was holding: a tablet. The God of Mischief and human girl locked eyes for only a moment. She cursed under her breath, crouching down and checking to see if it broke. She cursed herself more. The entire screen was shattered.

"Where'd they go?" She demanded, tossing the tablet on the bar near him. His voice was ragged and strained. "Who specifically?" Loki smiled, immediately seeing a flash of light as Alice backslapped him.

"Your alien friends leveled my apartment, and I was in it, asshole!" Her lip quivered. His head turned, Loki's grin grew, liking this human's fire. She was full of spit and vinegar. It was nice. Centering his head, he looked down at her. He froze, retracting back with his lips slightly puffed out as he saw and felt the cold sting of the barrel of a handgun resting on his temple. Her hand was firm and unwavering. A single index finger caressing the curved trigger. Five pounds of pressure was all it would take.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger." She said standing inches away. This man killed so many people that day. One moment everything was fine. It was her first day off in weeks and she was enjoying it eating an entire container of sherbet and binge-watching Star Trek. Before she knew it she was grabbing an iron-hand she had on loan and was trying to not get killed by a Chitauri soldier. Their giant flying monster's fin skimmed her building and it was coming down quickly. She managed to kill the ugly alien. She managed to fall down to the damaged fire escape. By some miracle the building fell the other way and not on top of her.

Her pupils were dots and her cheeks red as she honed in on Loki's sudden change in mood. She didn't like being laughed at. "Ending my life would make sense, after all that I've done," He said, swallowing dryly. "Your friends had many opportunities, but they chose not to and likely for a reason. I trust you have faith in their judgement…" He winced and closed his eyes, feeling her press the barrel harder against his head. "I also trust you have a strong sense of morality and justice, like them as well." He looked down at her.

They stood there a moment. He could watch her thinking. He was right. He also had reputable skills of persuasion and trickery. Regardless, unfortunately, his logic was inarguably sound. She was more frightened than angry. Her shoulders went lax, moving the gun away from his head. Taking a step back, she set the gun down next to the damaged tablet. She moved behind the table and found a bottle of Crown Royal. She leaned against the bar with her side and opened it. She found a wash rag and dabbed the whiskey on the cloth, letting it soak thoroughly before setting the bottle down and treated a wound on her arm. It was a deep laceration from the edge of a steel ladder bar. She wasn't sure how much blood she had lost.

Loki tilted his head watching as she whimpered as the alcohol burned the inflicted flesh. Her adrenaline had worn off, and the pain was starting to set.

"You should really have someone look at that." He stated casually.

Alice frowned, giving him a look that had "shut up" written all over it.

"I have a cauterizing tool and a towel. I'm good." She said in confidence before she took a swig of the bottle. It was smooth as it was hot. She took three full gulps, the equivalent of three shots in a row. Her expression soured as she wasn't used to hard liquor. After all that happened, she deserved this. Setting it down, she took in a deep breath, feeling the alcohol warm her chest.

"May I offer a less painful solution? It's the least I can do for you sparing my life." He said, his eyebrows raised in a friendly manner. Her eyes rolled, wiping fresh blood off seeping out of the wound. "Or perhaps a small trade? If you could spare some water, I'd be more than happy to seal the wound."

Ignoring him, she walked past him and to the tall glass windows, cautiously moving forward as two of the glass sheets had been broken clean through. Loki watched, curious if she was going to move closer, hoping she didn't intend on moving any further. She had a pretty face. It'd be a shameful waste if she stumbled and fell all the way down to the ground floor.

"Man you guys made a mess of this place." She grumbled, able to look down just enough to see parts of a shiny golden horned helmet.

"I'm a God, you know. Repairing a wound would be of no consequence." Loki offered again.

She stopped, looking at him inquisitively. "Really?"

"Oh, yes, and more. I can turn any metal to gold, cotton to silk, anything you so desired." He said in a smooth, hypnotic voice, working like as a flame attracts a moth. She watched him as he gazed at her in intensity. "Wealth, beauty, power. With my help, you could surpass Stark." He offered.

Wordlessly she walked towards him, eyes trailing from his eyes to the chains above. His eyes lit up with anticipation. He had her. The way she was moving her hips, he thought about actually following through with his offer once he was free.

"Anything, really?" She smiled weakly, stopping directly in of him.

He leaned his head forward, shadowing his face, close enough to feel her breath on his neck as she reached one hand up, fingers trailing up his arm and then over and she held the metal bonds. She had to admit spite her hatred towards Loki, he smelt good. He was better looking than his brother, too. So many people had swooned over shots taken from when he crashed in New Mexico. Blondes just never caught her eye. Loki couldn't help himself but to grin, taking in her scent. It had been a very, very long time since he's been this close to the opposite sex of any world. He was 1,500 years old, after all. The familiar primal itch was… Present.

"Anything." He cooed in her ear as she put a hand over his green and gold chest-plate. For the slightest moment a chill ran down her spine. He was, truly, temptation in physical form. The alcohol she had earlier was making it harder for her to resist, but her will was strong. Alice bit her lip, praying she wasn't going to regret her actions.

She took a sharp breath, shooting her other arm up gripping both forearms slamming 130lbs of weight down on his aching wrists. Loki yelped in pain, the vein on his forehead stuck out and he began to sweat. Grinding his teeth, Alice gripped his jugular with one hand. He could barely feel it as all his focus was the stabbing pain radiating from his wrists. He could feel the bones in his wrist pop.

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid?" She scorned.

He began to laugh. Pain slowly turned into pleasure. It was all his body could do to cope with such primal torture, and the only way to not give her the reaction she so desired. "Oh, I like you!" He growled as her eyes widened, looking up to see he somehow held her wrists in place. She stood on the tips of her toes, her chest forcibly pressing against him.

"You really got me, there, darling, I love your angle," He hissed with a chuckle. "You still have much to learn before you could ever get close to inflicting _real_ harm."

Shit. Her eyes darted to the gun six feet away from her reach. She tried pulling away, but he held a death grip. He was the snake and she was bitten. Why did she think she could pull off something like that with whom called themselves the "God" of "Mischief"? She began to panic, yanking and trying to pull away, all futile efforts. He began to whisper something in a strange language. It was so quiet she almost couldn't hear it. The chains began to freeze, ice crystals forming rapidly. Loki was able to escape these bonds the entire time. Thor failed to remember to seal his mouth, thus giving him the opportunity to free himself. It was just like being in the giant flying fortress, but of course, he chose to stay.

"Well, this has been fun. It really is a shame you turned me down." Loki chuckled.

"It's a shame I didn't blow your brains out when I had the chance." She threatened, still trying to yank free. Her fingers were turning blue. Loki's mind went a different direction in regards to her statement. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he teased, "I'm sorry, but we barely know each other."

Alice's face turned beet red. He loved it, taking a liking to see her so flustered. Loki then yanked down with all his strength, breaking the chains. His arms ached and rejoiced in the change of position. In the same moment, Thor flew through the broken window, making it just in time to see his brother break the brittle frozen chains. Loki spotted him and snatched Alice as his captive, turning her around with her back pressed against his chest, using the unbroken chain between cuffs pressing it against her neck. Heart pounding and clammy, her hands locked on his forearms. This is what she got thinking she was like her cousin. She thought she saw past his act, but she fell right into all the smoke and mirrors. He let her think she was winning and in control. It was another reminder of how she was not in control by any means.

"Loki, let her go or you will see no mercy." Thor said, gripping Mjolnir.

"Oh, she and I were having only a bit of fun, no harm done." Loki smiled, looking down at her. "I'm sorry, dear I'm afraid I never got your name." She dug her nails into his arm, hoping he could feel it. "Alison Elisabeth Stark." She said proudly. He took pleasure in hearing this. She's a Stark. This made this encounter more of a pleasure.

"Well this explains why you haven't gotten any of my calls." Tony made his entrance, wearing a single red iron glove pointed directly at Loki. Shreds of lettuce had lingered around on his shirt without his knowledge. Of course. They went out and had shawarma. The God of Mischief waited an extra moment to see if anyone else would be turning the corner. If he learned Bruce so happened to be in the building he would've laid on his back showing his belly in complete surrender. He wasn't sure his body could endure the abuse. He moved the chain away from her neck and she ducked down, quickly reaching out for her gun. Once again the barrel was aimed for his head. Her legs were noodles, her balance unsteady.

"Easy, hotshot. Thor's got this." Tony said to Alice, stepping over slowly to lower her weapon. She let him, watching the thunder god take something out from a hidden pouch. It was a muzzle fit for a man's face. Loki sighed, smacking his lips dryly. As Thor started placing the device over Loki's mouth, Alice spoke up.

"Wait!"

Tony blinked in surprise at his relative's protest. Didn't she just point a gun at him moments after he threatened her life? For all he knew, Loki was the one who injured her arm. Traces of smeared blood settled on his sleeve. It couldn't have, though. There'd be a puddle somewhere. What was the deal here? Thor paused, perplexed as his iron friend was. Holding his brother firmly in place, he watched her wearily, keeping the device hovered over his face. Alice took a glass and filled it with water. He could hear the liquid splattering in the glass, droplets trailing down the clear container. She carefully moved forward to offer the glass.

"Yep, okay, I get it. You take a thrill playing with fire, kid." Tony said sounding unamused, taking the glass from her, keeping her far from Loki as he could manage with his arm stretched out between them. They locked eyes for a moment, not saying a word to each other and saying everything. His eyes said 'thank you'. Hers said as she raised her chin, 'you're alright for a homicidal maniac.' The moment Thor took the glass, he reached out and took it, taking in the water hungrily. Careful to not drink too fast, he closed his eyes as the liquid eased his burning throat. It was gone as quickly as it came. The moment the water was gone, Thor sealed his mouth with the device.

Thor began swinging his hammer, turning to the window. Loki rolled his eyes. Why must they fly? With a firm grip on his brother, they flew off. Alice watched them turn the corner. "You should really have someone look at that," Tony suggested, pointing to her arm, oblivious to who had said the same exact thing. "How'd that happen by the way?"


	3. Hastey Escape from Reality

**This chapter took a bit longer to work on. Stay tuned, next chapter has the fluff… Possibly more. ;-)**

* * *

Tony walked alongside Thor in an undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D facility. "I'm ashamed I hadn't come up with anything else, Goldilocks. She didn't respond to treatment like Pepper had. It seemed to just hide itself even further into her DNA. I figured if she went home with you, higher tech than even mine she might have a chance."

"Father won't be too pleased, but if it's to help a friend in need, it is no trouble." Thor assured.

With a wave of his badge over an infrared reader, Tony opened the door. They walked through plain colored walls in a section that resembled a maximum security prison. The male elderly guard separated by a glass room waved as they passed. Barred rooms everywhere, it likely was indeed a prison, but with very few people occupying them. "I had almost no say in where they would take her," Tony explained. "They were going to kill her and the only way to stop them was through a generous donation and a few other negotiations…" He led the way, Thor listening with a grim expression. They made it to the last cell in the back. There were no other prisoners near them. The door was both iron barred and a type of programmed glass. It was fogged for privacy. Tony tapped a button next to the door and the glass instantly turned clear, revealing who was inside.

Alice sat in the corner wearing a red jumpsuit, facing way from the door. Everything in her room was destroyed, or burnt to a crisp to be more specific. "Oh, Al… that was your third flat screen." Tony sighed. He had given her every luxury to make her as comfortable as possible until he could figure out what to do with her little problem.

"You have a new doctor for me?" She asked with skepticism.

"No doctors, but he might be able to help."

"How did this come to pass?" Thor asked, crossing his arms.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "One of my demons came back and bit me in the ass. He came up with a serum that was meant to help humanity 'evolve' by being able to heal themselves, grow back limbs and everything… They called it Extremis. They snatched her and then Pepper later. Has a nasty side effect of blowing people up if their bodies rejected the change."

"What you're saying is this woman's body embraced this Extremis, but is still a danger to herself." Thor thought out loud, taking a step forward. "You are to believe my healers might be able to save her?"

"Like I said, I'm running out of options." Tony shrugged.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help!" Alice cried, turning around, swinging her hand.

A wave of fire flew through the charred room. She trembled, staring at her hand, eyes bloodshot and desperate. She couldn't control it. Nothing worked. She was at a high risk of dying spite how well her body adapted to the Extremis. It was like she was just along for the ride as her body absorbed it in each cell. Tony once tried calming her down saying it was like learning how to ride a bike… With every bell and whistle you could put on it.

Thor suddenly thought about his brother. He was in a similar cell back home on Asgard, answering to his crimes. Nearly an entire year had passed. He hadn't visited him once. He was too busy restoring peace to all the realms after the rainbow bridge had been restored. He was too busy for him, but not Stark?

"Have we met? I swear I have seen you before." Thor asked, stepping right at Alice's door.

Tony chuckled nervously. "Uh.. Remember that one time when your brother almost escaped my tower and held her captive for like, 30 seconds?" The god of Thunder nodded in recollection and his mouth watered. "Ah, yes. Shawarma sandwiches. Very tasty."

Tony continued, "Back then I thought she was my cousin, you know? I hired her onto my team, taught her the ropes, put a few people under her, and then she got captured, yada yada." He rambled, waving his hands as he paced. "When the docs suggested I donate blood to try flushing the Estremis, we tested out my DNA, and, turns out Dad evidently had a secondary life with an acquired taste for showgirls before he was killed." Tony shrugged, looking back at her, hands in his pockets. "She's my sister. Different moms, but… I still can't help but feel responsible for her."

Thor smiled, his large hand landing heavy on Tony's shoulder.

" _Congratulations_ in not being an only child! It is indeed an honor to be an elder sibling, I am quite happy for you to have gotten such good news." Tony was more in shock than happy. At least the test revealed she was his _sister_ and not his daughter. That would've been more scandalous in the papers, more than they already were. Tabloids were going nuts as his father's face was on each one, headlines reading all sorts of things from "Howard's Lovechild Joins X-Men as a Mutant" to "H Stark Lovechild Helped Chuitari in NY", all heaping piles of lies by someone who clearly had no life. He hated his father, but to target her was shameful. She was a good kid.

"She needs a guide, and I'm not it." Tony confessed.

"No worries, leave it to me." Thor said, puffing out his chest in confidence. "Alison Stark, are you prepared to witness the greatness that is my world of Asgard?"

She doubted she had a choice. Slowly making it to her feet, she leaned against the wall. "You're not afraid I'm gonna burn you? What if I hurt someone there?" She asked dryly, looking over at Tony. Thor chuckled. "Nonsense. You cannot hurt me even if you tried."

"Why am I going with him?" She asked Tony, her voice cracking.

"His people might have something I don't. Besides the tabloids are starting to get nasty… Consider it a vacation." He leaned in, speaking in a loud whisper, "I'd also do it quickly, because nobody else knows about this." Tony said, stepping into the cell with them.

Alice chuckled, biting a fingernail. She was breaking out of here, and by here meant completely out. When he rescued her, she accidentally set a nurse on fire. She suffered third degree burns over half her body. S.H.I.E.L.D agents took her and the rest was history. Every time she tried to settle down, it was taken from her. Maybe it was time for her to leave. It was clear the universe was telling her she didn't belong. He said as Tony opened Alice's cell door. The god of Thunder stepped in, walking through ash to make his way. She had burnt everything except her clothes. She had very little sleep It was hard for the guards to keep her from neglecting herself. That's why Tony felt this was last ditch resort, sending her off planet, was best. Alice looked to her brother, who made a hopeful smile at her with a wink. She was nervous, her legs trembling. When Thor wrapped his arm over her, she leaned heavily on him, relieved he showed no sign of fear. Her hands were glowing ember red. It heated his metal armored chest plate, but didn't faze him.

"Don't forget to write, kid." Tony said.

He held his thumbs up to his sister as the ceiling began to glow, a dimensional portal opening above Thor and Alice's head.

She was clinging to him now, and he laughed. Alice didn't think it was funny. She had the same expression of a cat that was thrown into water, gripping to the sides of the tub with their nails trying to escape their fate. Up they went, Thor returning home with a feverish human hiding their face in his chest and holding their breath. She was panicked, wondering how in scientific hell were they not dead from exposure to space.

"Do not worry, you are safe." Thor said with a grunt, trying to lessen her grip by moving her hands up.

She had grown in strength since the last time. Her abilities gave her superhuman strength. It was another reason why Tony decided to send her away… She was a danger to others, able to kill people by complete accident. Realizing his discomfort, she relaxed. Making it on the other side, he walked her out and in the room with Heimdall, standing before them in the center with sword held down in hand.

"Welcome home, Thor. I see your task was successful." The guardian greeted.

"Indeed it was, my friend." Thor said as Alice finally let go, looking up at the guardian.

"So _this_ is where you guys went." She said quietly.

"Are you able to walk a distance?" Thor asked with caution.

She straightened her back in defiance, doing her best to look as alert as possible. The rings under her eyes betrayed her. "Ready whenever you are."

"Good, because we're taking a detour."

* * *

It was on the way, and Alice was handling herself fine. The trip to Asgard seemed to reset her system… For a while. Thor couldn't stop thinking about his brother. Stark had inspired him to check on his own sibling, one that he just learned he had. Loki likely no longer saw him as "brother", but he still did. He had to check on him. Descending the numerous steps it took to make it to the dungeon, Alice took extra time making it down the stairs. Thor had already made his way down, looking for his brother's cell. It was well decorated. He sat in a red and gold chair fit for royalty, reading a book.

Alice's stomach sank, leaving room for her heartrate to quicken. Memories of their first meeting came back. His eyes moved away from his book, and onto Thor. He smiled weakly, closing the book and setting it down on a small table.

"I was starting to think you were never going to visit." Loki said, standing up to greet him right at his cell's energy barrier. "You need to know that we still have you in our thoughts, brother," Thor sighed, resting a hand on his hip. "Are the guards treating you well?"

Loki's lips curled, glaring over at the others incarcerated and grouped together. The guards were fair, but in regards to putting up with the detestable company, it wasn't easy being confided to one space. "They are. I can't say the same for the animals for company here that wish to make me their lovers." He growled with disgust. At one point one of the prisoners exposed themselves to him. It only happened once, as he used his magic to manifest knives into his neighboring cell. He killed him. That was the end to _some_ of the harassment.

"I could arrange to increase guard patrols." Thor offered.

"How about instead, you indulge me into telling me why you have the lovely Miss Stark by your side?" Loki smirked, looking over at her. She was still by the stairs in a dark corner of the large room. "Don't think I can't see you, darling."

"Life on Midgard can prove troublesome. She is here upon a favor I'm granting on behalf of her brother." Thor shrugged as she stepped forward, keeping her eyes to the floor. Loki studied her, head to toe. "So that's how you're related. When you told me you were related, all this time I thought you meant daughter."

"Half-brother," Alice corrected. "We get that a lot. I'm glad I'm not, though he's the closest I've got to one." She sniffled, beginning to miss home.

"Do you still feel loyal to him, after he locked _you_ away?" Loki asked her bitterly, his passive aggressiveness striking a nerve with Thor. The god of Thunder clenched his jaw, glaring at him.

"He asked for my help so that she could escape and find refuge."

Loki whipped his head around with eyes shooting daggers at him. "But you did nothing for me," He said in an angry, shaken tone.. Alice's presence hurt him, jealousy saturating his heart. Loki raised his voice to the point where he was screaming. "Once again, your precious humans take _**more a priority than**_ _**ME! YOUR BROTHER!**_ " He pointed angrily at Alice before kicking his chair over. He turned his back, taking in deep breaths.

Thor sighed. "The Allfather made a decision that I cannot change. If I can help another man's sibling that needs help, perhaps it might inspire him." He said with hope in his voice.

"She's nothing but a pawn, just like everyone else." Loki dismissed her with a wave, turning back around to face Thor. When he glanced over to the woman, her eyes were glowing ember red. He furrowed his brow and frowned. She didn't look like _that_ a year ago. She walked in long strides approaching them until she was inches from the cell's barrier.

"I'm not a pawn. Nobody uses me. Why don't you come out of your shithole of a cell and tell me I'm disposable." She challenged. Thor forced her back with his arm and Loki laughed.

"That is enough." Thor warned.

"There's the Alice I remember!" He said as he returned to the edge of his cage. Loki rubbed his wrists. "Something is definitely different about you. I like it." He said, his voice smooth and as charming as before. Her heart skipped a beat. She was back at the tower, hands stuck, his mischievous grin sending shivers down her spine. Thor saw how he was getting to her. Gently tugging her by the arm, he pulled her back. They were done.

Asgard's healers did what they could. It was impossible to distinguish her cells and the Extremis. They needed more time to process the data. In the meanwhile, she was given a medicine that helped ease her mind and keep it dormant. She also received a set of women's Asgardian robes. Her jumpsuit was cast into a fire. Thor managed to convince the Allfather to allow her to stay in the palace, promising she was of no threat to anyone. She fell asleep once the medicine started to kick in. He had to carry her out.

As he walked, she stirred, her body disoriented from the feeling of movement with her feet above the ground. Thor was carrying her on his back, her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm not a pawn, am I?" She asked with fatigue.

"No, you are a friend."

"Tony's your friend, you barely know me." She corrected.

"In time I have a feeling that will change. You have the heart of a Valkyrie." He smiled, turning the corner. "Rest easy, Miss Stark. Do not let Loki's words invade your mind."

…It already has. She closed her eyes. It was dark when she woke. In a strange bed, as well. Green and gold silk cloth, she had slept what could only be described as something similar to a cloud. Large fire lit torches illuminated the room. The smell of earth hovered over her nose. A light breeze from the open balcony let in cool refreshing air. Sitting up, she took pause, evaluating everything that looked to have been shoved in there. Wooden crates and barrels, covered over statues and junk. Was this room used for storage?

Getting up, she explored further, approaching one of the shorter statues covered by a white sheet. She took out a small flask; her medicine. It kept her from losing control. She took a sip and uncovered the figure. She smiled privately to herself. It was a small golden statue of Loki from the torso up. Horned helmet and all, it was a perfect likeness, though his hair significantly shorter.

She stretched a daring hand out to the horns, lightly feeling the structure. She briefly looked over at the door to make sure nobody was looking. She was sure Thor would think she was possessed if caught. She studied the calm, neutral expression of Loki's face on the statue. So different than how he was now. He was handsome and approachable. Her fingers trailed down the side of the helmet down to his lips. They lingered as she thought about him. Scary, intelligent, enticing… Sexy….

There was something about him that stirred a part of her she didn't know existed. This was by far the most insane thought that went through her mind. She needed to put the cover back over this thing. She didn't need him watching her sleep, or god forbid get dressed.

Before she had the chance, the statue began to move.

"See something you like?" He winked.

She jumped backwards and fell, tripping over something heavy. "Fuck!"

"I'm afraid I can't help with that, as my body is still trapped in a cell." He grinned playfully, as she sat up giving him a dirty look. He couldn't get enough. Getting her red in the face was something he found great joy in.

"Did your mother ever teach you manors?" She said, getting off the floor and brushing herself off. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest. What else did he see if he could do that?

"Did yours ever teach you to not sleep in someone else's bed?" He rebutted, raising his golden brow.

Alice looked around, seeing the stone sculptures of serpents. Various broken helmets and armor were littered on the floor, including a few of what looked like Loki's wardrobe. They seemed to have put all of his things in here. She didn't recall seeing any paintings or images anywhere indicating his presence anywhere in the castle. Odin really wanted him forgotten.

…This was his bedroom. She let out a small chuckle, biting her lip. Of course he put her in here.

"I guess I'm a new piece of junk added to the pile." She chuckled in defeat.

"You think they see you as junk, look at _me_ ," Loki frowned. "I who was once king, cast aside and put away to rot. A new relic for the Allfather's collection. Thor values you humans over me. It's beyond insulting." He growled.

Alice picked herself up and stood in front of the statue he manipulated himself through. It was freaky, but safe. It made him eye level with her, thus less intimidating. "Are you always so full of yourself? Thor wouldn't stop talking about you today. I'm here, so get used to it." She lectured, them glaring with intensity at each other. "You're not junk. They can't deny you exist no matter how hard they try. People still care."

"Do you still?" He raised his chin, eyes locked with hers.

She stopped to think what he meant by that. Before today he rarely crossed her mind. "You gave me water, once. Spite what I had done, you showed me that bit of kindness."

So he remembered.

"Why did you do it, knowing how easily I could've used it against you?"

"…It looked like you really needed it." He smiled genuinely before the statue returned to its neutral state. She quickly covered it over and turned him away to face the door. She didn't know he could do that. Then again, she didn't know much about norse mythology. As much as he hoped he'd never do that again, she hoped he would.

Loki felt his words before were too harsh. He was still so bitter over the Allfather's decision. He needed to learn to not take his anger out on the innocent if he wished to redeem himself. "If you're here, it means you need to be."

The next day she felt stronger. Thor invited her to a pub where she had Asgardian strength ale. They laughed and drank until she began getting tipsy. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years. Slightly drunk, Thor walked Alice back to her chambers, laughing and causing the guards heads to turn.

"You- you were amazing at throwing those rocks, I mean, you were good at that game, are you sure you're not a man?" Thor slurred as they reached the large wooden doors. He was more buzzed than drunk, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his break visiting home.

Alice shoved him playfully with a laugh. "I am not! I'm just good at throwing things. "

"I think tomorrow I shall see how well you can ride horseback." He proposed.

"I think you shall see I would last about 5 seconds!" She snickered, opening the door.

Thor's laughter ended slowly, watching her enter his brother's abandoned domain. "…It doesn't bother you, residing in his chambers? I'm sorry I sort of just dropped you in there last night, I had no other options. You can take my bed if you like, and I'll sleep here." He offered

"No, it's alright." She smiled weakly. "He has good taste in furniture."

Thor cleared his throat, standing there awkwardly. "…That he does…"

"Goodnight, Thor."

"Sleep well." He said with a small bow, leaving her be, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Alice sighed deeply, face planting into the bed. She could almost smell him. Feeling the sheets through her hands, she wondered what it'd be like if he were there. These were thoughts of a tipsy woman, she thought. Loki was all she could think of all day. She looked over toward his covered statue, wondering if he was going to do that trick again. Or could she have been hallucinating? She got up and pulled the fabric down revealing the face. Cheeks flushed and fueled by ale, she caressed the cheek. Nothing was happening. It was still and cold… Until her hand began to light up with Extremis. She quickly retracted her hand like she touched fire. Alice nervously looked over the statue again, making sure she didn't damage it.

"I see you and my brother are getting to know one another…" Loki's voice protruded out of the figure. She stood to attention, relieved she wasn't going crazy. "I wonder, do you fancy him, Miss Stark?" He frowned.

"I don't think who I might like is any of your business." She snapped, her eyes returning to normal. "It's not, but I make it mine anyway." He growled possessively. "…I'm not into blondes." She confessed.

A micro-expression of joy flickered in his eyes. "Is it safe for me to suspect you've taken a liking to _me_ , then, Miss Stark?"

If she hadn't been slightly drunk, her cheeks would've become redder than they already were. What a ridiculous accusation! Nobody forgot what he had done in New York. So many innocent lives were taken that day, all because of him… And Thanos. Down the grapevine she heard the theory of how the infinity stone had possessed Loki, and that's what fueled the whole show. His heart still had to be dark to have allowed himself to be filled with hatred.

"I've seen the way you look at me, " He teased. Her eyes rolled, looking away from him. "You obviously regret turning down my offer back on Earth. Now that I'm so close, you crave me in hopes to find closure."

"You're imagining things." She said defiantly.

"Am I? You're the one talking to a statue." His smile grew, leaning forward as far as his golden vessel would allow.

Alice squeezed her lips together, looking back at him. "I regret nothing."

"You aren't hard to read, not since the last time we met." He watched her think, her eyes flickering . Alice sighed, covering her mouth. He was locked up for good, right? Locked away and unable to hurt anyone. So what if she liked him? This spell he was casting was strange, but nice. It was safe, as the statue had no hands. He watched her think.

"Come here." He beckoned. Her body moved without her permission, stepping forward and at eye level with the God of Mischief's likeness. "Place your hand on my shoulders." He ordered. She did what was asked.

Almost instantly her mind was sucked in somewhere else, a white void. Her body stood still, as did Loki's statue. He no longer occupied it. The statue acted as a medium through his astral projection. This time, he pulled her through and similar to a mirror, everything went backwards. With no vessel for her mind to occupy, she landed somewhere in between. It was static, odorless, tasteless. It reminded Alice of her cell back on earth. Loki stood behind her, hands rested on the woman's shoulders. She turned around and looked up.

"There." He said feeling satisfied with himself. "I've got to say it's been a long time since I've practiced this level of magic. That's what happens when given an endless supply of literature and time…"

She smiled up at him, looking around the void. "I'm sorry, I think the word you're looking for is 'trippy'…" She said as he closed his eyes. The image suddenly changed the moment she blinked. Loki returned them to the place they first met: Stark Tower. It was as clear and vivid as if they were really there, gone back in time.

"I cannot hold you ,or this illusion long, Alice. I'm reaching my limit of power." Loki said with labored breath. He was getting tired. It was a lot of energy to project himself in a statue let alone all of this. His appearance even changed to how he looked then. His wrists were raw from the restraints that were no longer there. Her heart ached. She wished she was home. She wished so much for a reset button. No more Extremis, no more pain. She had regrets. She was too proud to admit it.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"To give you another chance." He grinned, leaning his back against the support beam he was once bound to. In this illusion he was free. "What chance?" She asked in confusion.

"This time I mean it." He turned back to look at her. "Set me free, and you have my word, I shall help in whatever troubles you, whatever is clearly causing you so much pain to the extent you escaped your world in search for answers."

So that was his play. He had something she wanted this time. "…If I free you, and you don't help, you have my word that you'll regret it."

Loki grinned wide, leaning in towards her. "You'll try." He said softly. Her legs failed her, leaning into him. This was crazy, but she couldn't help it. Her eyelids felt heavy as she relaxed in his arms

"Loki?" She said as she could feel his arms wrapping around her. "…I like you."

Why the hell did she just say that?

"I know. See you soon, darling." He said closing his own as sleep was beckoning him. They both slipped away out of the illusion. She woke on her back in bed. That was too real to have been a dream… She could still feel his warmth.

She cursed to herself. "...The hell are you doing, Alice?"

* * *

 **Yeah, about 2x longer than the first two. Couldn't find a good place to stop. Thanks for favoriting/following! 3**


	4. Easy As Pie

**I hope none of you think it's cliché or tacky to add OC's to cannon scenes… Please, let me know if it is for future reference… I'm trying my hardest to get to the parts of this story that justifies the M rating. So close! ;-)  
*****

Alice woke to the doors bursting open, the God of Thunder rolling in, eyes heavy with dread. She was turning over in defiance to the sound when he grabbed her shoulders, shaking roughly. "Miss Stark, you must wake. We are under attack, we must move!"

"What?" She groaned, staring up at him.

She almost had no time to dress. Thor filled her in on the presence of Dark Elves closing in around them. Heimdall was engaging in battle. He couldn't take her home. The God of Thunder had bitten off way more than he could chew. Jane Foster was also there, having been seen and told there was little that could be done. The infinity stone that dwelled within her was slowly sucking away her life energy. Alice only had a glance of the first fight between the Dark Elves and Asgardian soldiers. It was bloody. Soldiers were killed in waves… She didn't even have the chance to meet Frigga before her demise. Thor talked about her often.

Everything else was a blur. Thor committed treason against his father, smuggling Jane out while still containing the Aether on a stolen elven ship. Alice was able to hang low, taking a floating ship with Fandral. They met the Asgardian outlaw princes and Jane once they landed from a freefall. Loki had a secret passage out of Asgard, and they were on their way to it. Guards shot at them, and Alice was flat on her back, hands clinging to whatever was closest: Thor's ankle.

As Fandral fought off the guards, Loki continued trekking them forward. High into the sky,Thor and Alice noticed where Loki was headed: A giant rocky island.

"Loki…" Thor called out cautiously.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." He said, making micro adjustments just to get the right angle.

"Are you mad?!" Thor said, preparing to grab both Jane and Alice and jump for their lives. Loki flew into a tiny crevice, the sides of the ship bouncing lightly against the walls. The portal made itself evident, and they shot through.

"Tada!" Loki chimed, the boat bouncing before it recalculated itself back to floating. Alice took in a deep breath and exhaled, sitting back up to see Loki grinning at her with a wink. She closed her eyes, trying to not throw up.

After harsh brotherly bickering, grieving over their mother, Loki criticizing Thor's love for a plain human, the boat was silent. Alice stood at the tail end of the ship, above everyone else taking in the breeze. Loki looked up, seeing her smiling, arms open. He admired her spirit. He wasn't surprised, given her bloodline. She didn't seem like a totally average human. If her powers gave her the ability to self-regenerate, who's to say she wasn't close close to immortal, similar to that of an Asgardian? She was as radiant as one. Her skin was flawless. He wondered if her arm had scarred… Nevermind that. Loki told himself this wasn't the time for indulging in something like this.

"You fall, I'm not turning around." Loki warned.

"Yeah you would." She smiled.

He looked at her skeptically. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

Alice giggled, carefully sliding back down to his level. "Thor would likely cut all that pretty hair off and braid it into a noose if you didn't." She teased, lightly tugging on a lock of his hair. He stared at her, clearly and thoroughly annoyed. Nobody touched his hair. Alice was just trying to throw the same shit at him. It was her way of coping by how she thought she was going to die half a dozen times that day. She was beginning to feel comfortable.

"Who fell off what now?" Thor turned his head?

"Nothing." Alice and Loki spoke at once. He turned back to look at her with a weak smile. "You underestimate my cruelty, darling," He leaned over to her. "If it came to us saving you or risk losing the chance to avenge my mother, I will chose the latter." He hissed. Loki's logic was harsh as it was sound. She forgot for a moment she was only a guest. At least this told her what their priorities were. She couldn't blame him.

Loki turned his head, sniffing the air. "Something's burning." He alerted everyone, looking around trying to figure out what it was.

Thor looked as well. "Where, brother?" She whimpered in shame, revealing her hands. "It's me… I forgot my medicine this morning." She patted around her robes in a panic. She looked at Thor with a terrified expression.

"I don't have it!" She gasped.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit….

Loki watched her as she took in deep breaths. Her neck and parts of her jawline were beginning to glow a hot smoldering ember hue. "Great, and we have no water." Thor spoke in annoyance, rummaging through the supplies from the floor's cargo pit. "I'll get it under control! Give me a minute." She snapped. The tips of her fingers burned her robes.

They began to smoke.

"Come here." Loki ordered.

"No, I've got this!" She closed her eyes hard, taking in deep breaths. A puff of dust tickled her nose. Both Thor and Loki looked at each other and then back to her, concerned as to what would happen next. She was stubborn, just like Tony.

She gasped, then sneezed a burst of fire. It bounced off the ground and toward Thor.

"Sorry!" She cried.

Thor leapt high as the sudden burst of flames set his clothing on fire for only a moment, cursing under his breath. This woman was arrogant just like her older brother. If he had not been standing over Jane, she would've been hit, too.

Loki reached out and grabbed Alice as she began to hyperventilate. She didn't resist as he hooked her in an embrace, his hands still cuffed. Whispering something silent, his skin turned blue with his eyes crimson red. She noticed his body quickly become unnaturally cold. It was like she had been thrown into an ice box. It neutralized her condition. Her eyes returned to normal. Her breath leveled out. This was the closest they had ever been to one another since New York. She could laugh how he was nearly in the same position as last time, except that he was blue and a free… Whatever he was. Her body relaxed into his, taking in his scent. "Now you truly see what I am." He shrugged. "You're cute when you're blue." She said with a light heart. His eyes rolled, with a faint smile found on the corner of his lips.

They sat in silence as she was practically on his lap, knelt down in a resting position. He looked down at her, watching the effects of his chilled body against hers. She felt heavenly in his arms, her body warming his heart and chest. It was these types of comforts he once took for granted, back in his early youth. She made him sleepy. In being trapped in a cell for so long, not even his magic could replicate such affection.

"Well done, brother. Your unusual talents are infinite and appreciated." Thor commended, sitting beside Jane. Loki winced at the word "brother". "Not related by blood…" He clarified to Alice. "I'm a dwarf among the Frost Giants."

That made her smile, an action that puzzled him. Loki identifying himself as a dwarf was comical to her. He couldn't be farthest to one in her opinion. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her nose under his chin. He was comforting as sliding into a cool bed after returning home on a hot and miserable day. This act of affection almost surprised Loki. He smiled, returning his skin back to a fleshy tone and made sure they were keeping course.

Thor chuckled nervously in concern, holding his tongue as he watched the human woman cozied up with him. It spelt nothing but trouble. His brother was still not to be trusted. But what could he do? He refused to be seen as a hypocrite. Loki was the hypocrite. It was a long time ago since the last time he witnessed him look at someone the way he looked at Alice. It didn't seem like a year since they looked like they were ready to kill each other. He was relieved he was able to help restore Alice's control of her powers, but he pondered the extent of the consequences of that.. He was still not to be trusted. It was as concerning to watch as a baby gazelle held captive by lions. Those situations never ended well. Prey is never immune to the predator.

Loki spoke quietly so only Alice could hear.

"I can help you learn to control it." He offered.

"I don't think you can…"

"Oh, ye of little faith, Darling. We can try 1:1 training sessions."

"Mmm." She grunted with her eyes closed. Sometimes outbursts drained her energy. It didn't help how well how he spoke was lulling her to sleep. He continued, his voice smooth as silk, "Easy like pie… We could make pie…" He made a daring nip at her ear, mostly to see what she'd do. His lips lingered near her neck. Eyes hazed over, he couldn't resist but take a small taste, nipping at her skin. It gave her goose bumps as her face turned flush. The itch was still there as it was a year ago. It was, still, a very long time since he shared such company with a woman. Though she was human, she was also something else. That something else was really starting to turn him on. Butterflies tried bursting out of her stomach and her cheeks reddened as she realized the double entendre.

"Thanks, but no... You're a good friend, but…"

"Oh?" He drew his head back with his lips close to hers, keeping one eye on their path. He had to stay focused on where they were going, after all. "You can't lie to me. Your body betrays you, young Stark." Liking him was wrong. Liking him meant betraying her brother, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, everyone on earth. It couldn't work out even if she wanted it to… Of which she did.

"You couldn't have forgotten what you said last night." He moved back more to a far less intimate level. He wondered if it was her subconscious that spoke and not her. Regardless whether she remembered, he did.

"…I mean, you're okay, but.." She said, struggling with her words, nothing significant coming out.

"It's fine." He said, focusing his attention more on navigating the ship more than her. He told himself she would turn around on her own time.

The moment was gone. The way he held her had completely changed into one solely to soothe her condition. Jane woke up the moment she sensed they were close. Loki parked the ship once they were close enough to see a vertical ship. The Dark Elves were just down a steep hill. Waiting. Thor shared a silent language with his brother. It was like they could communicate by looks and body language alone. These were benefits to their close but strained kinship. Thor stepped aside to walk with Alice. Loki trekked forward with Jane trailing behind.

"Whatever happens, do not interfere." Thor ordered in a loud whisper.

"Why not?"

"Simply do as I say, you do not know what these beings can do."

Once they all reached the top of the hill, they knelt down, looking overhead. Jane between the brothers, Alice tagged behind, furthest from the edge.

"Right, are you ready?" Thor asked Jane.

Before she could respond, Loki spoke up. "I am." He was ready to be out of restraints _yesterday_.

Showtime.

The brothers stood up.

"You know this plan of yours is gonna get us killed."

Thor chuckled softly. "Possibly." Loki turned to him, offering the cuffs. "You _still_ don't trust me, brother?" "Would you?" Thor noted, reaching out. He released his brother's hands. He rubbed his hands tenderly with a sigh. Freedom at last. This made Jane uneasy. Resting his arms down, he turned back to look at their target. "No, I wouldn't." Loki sighed, revealing a dagger from his sleeve.

Malekith was watching.

In the blink of an eye, Loki grabbed Thor, stabbing him in the stomach. The God of Thunder groaned in pain as Loki threw him down the hill. Alice froze with shock. Disgust soured her mouth. She had just started to trust him. He threw it away in mere seconds! Jane and Alice slowly slid down, careful to not fall.

"Thor!" Jane cried out, feeling helpless as Loki jumped down after his brother.

Thor landed harshly on the ground with Loki closing in. "You really think I cared about Frigga. About any of you." He sighed, kicking Thor in the head like it were a soccer ball. Thor reeled in pain, grunting, struggling to get up. The Dark Elves were closing in, watching Loki's betrayal. "All I've ever wanted was you and Odin, _dead_ beneath my feet!" Loki snarled, head up high. As Thor reached his hand out to summon his hammer, Loki grabbed his wrist, cutting his hand off. The Thunder God cried in pain, his hammer crashing to the ground.

As Jane ran to Thor's aide sobbing, Alice went after Loki. Coming in from behind, she swung at him with all her might. He stopped her before her fist met skin, slender arms stopping her like a train hitting a car straight on. He didn't hold back, throwing her aside with a snarl. The wind knocked out of her, she was down. So much for heroics. He grabbed Jane, picking her up presenting her to Malekith.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim. And I bring you a gift!" He said, throwing the woman to the ground before his feet. The Dark Elf took the bait, taking the aether from Jane's body. The moment it was out of her system, Loki lifted the illusion. It was all a trick. Thor's hand was restored, and the fight was on. They failed at destroying the infinity stone. Just as the elves began to leave, Thor tried one last attack.

For their mother. The dark elves' beast, Algrim on the defense, they fought.

Alice returned to consciousness, seeing Thor in one piece. She was thoroughly confused, seeing them fighting side by side. She had little time to think as an elvan soldier was heading straight for her. Scrambling to her feet, she fought back on the defense. She fought for her life, knocking out at least one elf before another stabbed her in the back. She cried in pain, keeling over. Loki slit her attacker's throat, following her to the ground. He dislodged the blade from her body. "Don't lose your footing. Don't hold back." He breathed heavy, giving her the elven blade.

She felt so terrible. She wanted to apologize…

To admit how she felt…

"Loki, I.."

He interrupted her. "Fight now, talk later!"

This woman was really testing the limits of the term "bad timing". Loki and Alice fought off the group of elves, back to back. She wasn't a natural born fighter, but she was getting the hang of it. She managed to even channel her powers, snapping elven bones, She had watched the footage from the attack on New York enough times... Kilometers away was the beast, attacking Thor with all his might. Loki ran to his brother's aide. Finding a large blade, he whispered a spell under his breath, just as he pierced the beast clean through.

It didn't phase the monster. Algrim grabbed Loki, stabbing him with the same blade.

"NO!" Thor and Alice cried as Loki was thrown to the ground. The sound of a singularity grenade began to sound. Loki's breath was heavy. "See you in hell, monster." He grunted as the device activated, killing Algrim near instantly. It was the only way to save them.

Thor and Alice ran to his side. "You never listen…" Thor sobbed.

"I know, I know.." Loki strained, his skin turning grey.

Alice didn't know what to say. What to do. She reached out for his hand and held it. If there was anything to say, she had to say it right then… "Loki..." She called out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't." He demanded. "Don't say goodbye." He trembled.

She was too choked up. She couldn't.

Before they knew it, he was gone…

At least, that's how it seemed.

They had found an invisible portal to earth in a cave. Alice returned home and Thor went to face Malekith. With Jane Foster's help, they won. Tony helped Alice get into a new apartment near Stark Tower. It was several stories up, but she didn't mind. It was a huge single bedroom the size of a ranch house. The view was amazing. Dark wood floors, new furniture, this was much better than her little cell. She had enough elixir from Asgard that they were able to synthesize it. Her Extremis was finally under control. Their healers tended to the injured soldiers. Being an outsider, she wasn't a priority. S.H.I.E.L.D. still stated they would keep a close eye on her. Fair enough. For safe measure, she kept her home quite cold. Jogging on a treadmill, she made controlled breaths. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. All black synthetic clothes. Hair tied. No sweat. This was all she could do after coming home from Asgard… Running. From everything. Loki was always in her thoughts.

She wondered if dead "gods" could hear prayers.

The front door chimed. Tony let himself in holding a paper bag. The hairs on his arms shot up like he had Spidey senses from the nip in the air. "You leave the freezer open, kid? It's like Antarctica in here." He said, making his way to the kitchen.

Alice slowed her pace until she stopped. "Hey." She breathed, resting her arms on the treadmill bars.

"Thought you'd like take out." He said, setting up the plates.

She joined him in the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool helping him out. Alice faked a smile. She was grateful for everything Tony had done for her, but what she had seen off world still haunted her. "Also was wondering, now that you're mostly back to normal… You want your old job back?"

"So that's why you're here." She chuckled, finding a pair of wooden chopsticks. Tony munched on some beef broccoli while she indulged in sweet and sour chicken. "Partly. I mean, who better? You're more energy efficient than a welder, and it'd be great if I can fix up some cars, donate them to a charity, I dunno. _Man it's cold in here_." Tony rambled, face full of noodles. Alice smiled for real this time, taking in a bite of chicken.

"Did I tell you I almost barbequed Thor while I was gone?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I think I heard that from him." His face grew more serious. "He also mentioned how you got a little too close to a certain horned war criminal…" She stopped mid chew, but only a moment. Alice ducked her head down as if to hide herself in the meal.

"It wasn't like that, his magic kept me from losing control. Nothing more, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, he did help you." Tony shifted around to face her directly. "However, according to our hammer wielding friend, you two really began to get friendly for a minute," He lectured. "You don't come home clearly grieving over someone you don't know. You've been like this for weeks. Quiet, secluded… Distant. "

"Maybe it's because I was held captive, then put in jail, then thrown onto a different planet and saw some really fucked up stuff." Alice argued. She set her chopsticks down. This conversation was killing her appetite.

The older Stark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I care about you because you're family. I've felt the same pain, licked the same wounds." He set a hand on her shoulder. "Come back to life, okay kid? I'd like to see you out there again. You're a Stark. It's time you start kicking ass and taking names."

He wanted her to move on, but it was difficult when you can't see the sun with a cloud hanging over your head. She lacked closure. It was eating away at her. It was still encouraging how he wanted her to start coming around again. She wondered if anyone else would care. At the moment, he was the only one who called.

"When do we start?" She said with a small smile.

Tony grinned, shaking her shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Coffee. We'll lay out your schedule and get you a new shiny badge."

They laughed together and finished dinner. Tony left quickly after, leaving a medium sized gift near the door when she wasn't looking.

The next morning, she sat with Tony in a coffee shop just across the street from her apartment. Wearing jeans and a tank top, her hair covered her shoulders. Tony was dressed in full suit. He was heading in after breakfast. The café was busy with live music. They were snacking on muffins and coffee at a table for two. The older Stark went over a schedule plan with her on a holographic screen with the light wooden table for the base. She could navigate the screen by sliding her finger on the table, just like a giant tablet.

"If you're working with me, you're working my hours." Tony said, taking a large bite of muffin. It seemed whenever there was Tony there was food. She liked that. She felt so grateful to have a brother like him.

"So midnight to noon." She clarified with a chuckle.

"Actually, 6 to 6. Pepper's been keeping her foot down on afterhours tinkering." He shrugged.

"That works for me." Alice stood up and excused herself. She was after another Frappuccino. Working out so much made her appetite go everywhere. As she walked toward the front counter, a coin dropped. The chimed metallic noise caught her ear and she looked down. Immediately after, she collided with someone head on, iced coffee erupting out of a clear plastic cup.

"Holy shit, sorry!" She cried, arms out in reflex.

She looked up at the man who she collided with and took pause as his blue collared shirt was drenched in coffee. He was tall. Slim. Light wavy hair with a trim beard. Large, warm blue eyes. He was also very handsome. "It's alright… I was going to take this to the cleaners anyway." He chuckled. Alice's heart skipped a beat. That laugh…

This stranger reminded her of someone.. A particular dead someone…

"Let me get you a new one." She insisted.

"No, that's alright…" He said, trying to wipe it off. Alice grabbed a nearby tray of napkins. He took them and started patting himself dry. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The man rambled. She couldn't help but notice his accent. He was trying to cover it, but it still was coming through.

"Alice, I thought we discussed not attacking random strangers." Tony stepped in to investigate. "It was an accident." Alice stammered, tossing napkins on the floor. She knelt down just as the other man did. "Don't worry, I've got it." He volunteered.

"Okay, both of you up, the baristas' got it." Tony sighed, gesturing them both to get up. They did, turning to him. "John Pine," He introduced himself to the siblings.

"I'm Alice. You probably recognize my brother, tony." She smiled, holding out her hand.

He shook her hand. It was warm.

"Of course, who doesn't know the great Tony Stark?" He smiled in respect.

"You seem quite calm, bumping into a local celebrity. Usually people start rambling and tell me about a potato battery they made when they were 10." Tony joked. He was picking up a strange and familiar vibe from him, but couldn't figure it out. Despite this, he wondered if this encounter would be good for his baby sister. He'd much rather see her seeing a regular guy than a mass murderer.

John's smile diminished. "Well I uphold the philosophy that everyone's equal when we're all dead..." He shrugged. Tony gave him one last skeptical look before turning his attention back to Alice. "Well, I need to head out. If you're up to it, come in later." He said, stepping away with a wave. Alice and John took a step back as an employee came in with a mop. With Tony out the door, they stood beside each other in awkward silence.

"I should probably run home before I freeze." John said with a sad smile.

"Again, I'm so, so sorry. I've been so distracted and going though so much right now, I really think it's my fault," She rambled. John tilted his head with curiosity. "Are you alright?" Alice blinked, looking up at him. A handsome man that wanted to listen about boyfriend trouble? Red flags were everywhere, but she liked the thrill. There were a lot of things she found exciting that she didn't notice before. Loki was a terrible influence. She had a taste of mischief and can't stop herself.

"…Yeah." She moved her hair back.

"Boyfriend trouble?" He daringly guessed, making the first move. It made her blush. He loved the way she blushed. "No boyfriend… Though I was starting to think we had something. He died before I could tell him how I felt." She shrugged.

John smiled, gesturing a hand for the door. "Maybe the sun will dry my shirt. Walk with me?" He offered. For some untold reason, she accepted. It was random and spontaneous. Dangerous. If she could fight dark elves, she'd be able to fight this guy if he turned out to be a creep. He walked slowly beside her on the busy sidewalk. "So how'd he die?" He started.

"…He got stabbed.. Was protecting me and my friend."

"That's a shame, I'm sorry. Your friend didn't step in to help?"

Alice sighed, looking up to the sky. "He did, but the guy who attacked us was… He was big."

"My condolences, Alice. Loss is difficult to endure." John said as they approached her apartment building. He looked up toward it. "…This is me." He said, pointing out the high rise. Alice bit her lip with a strained smile. She was starting to wonder if running into him wasn't a coincidence after all. "Small world, I live here too!"

John's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's so crazy. If that's the case, come on in with me. I'll be in and out, easy as pie." John winked as they walked in the glass doors of the lobby together. Alice did her best to outwardly appear calm.

She began to strongly suspect something about this handsome Johnathan Pine…

 **Thank you everyone who's liked/faved so far. I've had a lot of fun making this, and I'm glad you guys like my OC… Constructive criticism is welcome! (I know I've noticed a few grammatical errors but can't go back without accidentally deleting reviews now).. Thank you!**


	5. The World Can Wait

**I apologize this fanfic leans heavily towards my OC's perspective. I used to rp a lot as Alice on roleplaylives… To those who are still reading, thank you so much lol you're going to like this one. ;-)**

* * *

They walked together through the lobby. John rubbed his hands together in protest to the cold. "So, John, which floor are you?" Alice asked as they entered the glass elevator.

He replied,"15. You?"

"16."

He pressed his floor's button and the elevator moved up. She really hoped her imagination wasn't going wild. This guy was too cool to freak out and chase off. The anxiety of it all increased her body temperature. "After you get changed, would you like to stop by my apartment? I hope that's not weird since we've known each other for only a few minutes…" She chuckled nervously.

"No, not weird at all." He shook his head. "You look like the kind of woman who knows what they're doing. You're a Stark, right?"

"Yeah." She lifted her chin. "Pine…" She said his last name thoughtfully. "Like the tree?"

"Just like the tree." He winked.

Looking him over one last time, she was 66% sure. Alice kept her neutral face. She was relieved as she was furious. She took out a pen from her pocket and lightly grazed the top of his hand with the tips of her fingers. He showed no resistance as she stepped over and wrote her apartment number on his hand. The fine movement of the ink rolling over his skin tickled. His chuckle was so much like him…. 80% sure.

"When you come up I'll have fresh iced coffee for you... With a lid. Do you like peppermint?" She asked as they reached his level. "Yes. Very much." He smiled warmly, stepping out. She stayed in so she could make her way up to her level. "See you then." She smiled. He waved silently as the door closed. As it was still a transparent door, they continued eye contact until they no longer could.

She walked, and fast, quickly making her way into her apartment. It wasn't a huge mess, but Alice picked up what little trash she had laying around and began working on a pot of coffee. As she cleaned, she nearly tripped over the gift bag Tony had left. She was too tired and depressed last night to mess with it. She took it and opened it to find it was a pair of… Boots? They were more than just steel toed. Picking one up she saw the bottom was designed similar to Tony's iron suits. These boots could fly. She smirked. There was a small message on a note card under the boots: "Glad you're home. – TS"

The door knocked. Leaving the boots, she stepped over and opened the door. John changed into a black collar shirt and pants. It was semi-casual, but she appreciated people who were selective of their wardrobe. She welcomed him in and closed the door.

"Coffee's brewing." She said.

"Smells heavenly." John said, going across the living room and next to the window and treadmill. "Your home is also your gym, I see?"

"I have a metabolic issue… I found running helps blow off steam."

John thought quietly to himself how glad he was to see her take care of herself. "My apartment doesn't get as good a look at Stark Tower. Do you ever see your brother fly into it?" He stopped by the wide windows.

"Sometimes." She said, staying in the kitchen, watching the coffee brew. "He's not there often. Not since the alien attack. I've seen plenty of crows face plant into it, though."

John did everything in his power to not snicker. He's noticed black crows acting strangely the past few weeks, but not to that extent. "I saw it on the news. Must've been awful to witness." He said, turning to look at her.

Some of it," She said. "It's unbelievable how thirsty you get when surrounded by dust and debris…"

John was stone faced, hands in his pockets. "I could imagine." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of liquids… It's almost ready. How would you like it?" She started taking out two cups. John stepped across the living room and in the kitchen. The counter space seconded as a bar table. As he stood by, he watched her take out the ice cubes. They melted unnaturally fast. Her body temperature was still very high. She was nervous as she summoned the courage. He noticed, wondering what was going on in her mind as she made the drinks. She had various sweet ingredients, including liquid peppermint.

"I used to grow my own peppermint. I put it in everything." He said, leaning his back against the counter. "I bet you had no trouble staying cool." She teased. "Not at all" He smiled.

"Here," She said, turning to him with a tall glass of iced coffee. Alice's smile was warm, but there was something underneath it. He smiled as they took sips of their beverages at the same time. She set hers down. He chose to do the same, having a feeling she didn't invite him just for coffee. He didn't come up just for coffee.

Alice took a step forward, closing in on him. "I've been wanting to ask you something, John…" She said as he smiled forcibly. She hoped to God she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah?" He said, feeling her warmth that radiated between them.

"…But first you need to close your eyes." She squeezed her lips together. He looked at her with confusion. "Uh.." He began to protest. "Just… Do it. It's for a taste test."

The man softly sighed and closed his eyes. Alice took in a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes. As John waited patiently for this "taste test", he instead received an insanely hard backhand slap, one so hard he stumbled sideways and saw stars. His back now against the refrigerator, Alice pinned him in place with one hand gripping his shoulder.

" _Do you have any idea how much pain you caused?!_ " She cried, staring up at him.

He sighed feeling satisfied with himself. "…When did you figure it out?" She leaned in quietly into his ear, "It was easy as pie." As she spoke, John Pine transformed into Loki Laufeyson. His clothes remained the same. He was caught. Loki had wanted her to figure it out on her own. "I'm proud you caught on. Smart girl." He rubbed his face. Alice was much stronger since the last smack he received from her.

She made a short sobbing noise, lowering her hand down to wrap her arms around the mischievous god. "I knew you liked me more than you wished to admit." He said with excitement. His jaw ached, but he loved it. The pain awoke a hunger, one that had begun to stir for a long time. He loved her strength, her ability to keep up and put up with him and his tricks.

Fire and Ice.

Loki moved her chin up so she faced him, inches apart.

"There's so much I want to tell you." She said, lips quivering. "Later.." He growled in his throat, lips making contact. She returned the kiss and it soon deepened. He breathed her in, she let out a small moan, hands moving up his chest. He forced his tongue in and fought with hers. Peppermint… He groaned as her hips pressed into his hardening groin, restricted in his Midgardian clothing. He broke off the kiss, his mouth traveling to her neck as she caught her breath. Her body tingled, especially her lower half. She wasn't sure what would come of this, but she didn't care.

Loki grabbed her hips, lifting her out of the air, roughly sitting her on the counter, focused on her chest. Their iced coffee splattered everywhere and she chuckled, then moaned more as he tore through her shirt to reach skin. She gasped, legs wrapped around his hips as his hand clasped a bare breast. He massaged one nipple between his fingers. It sent shockwaves of pleasure trailing from her chest down to her groin. Her head tilted back, her breath was labored as he tenderly licked and nipped at the other breast. Loki winced, unable to bear it anymore. He unzipped his pants, releasing his manhood into the open air. He sighed in relief, gently stroking the ache away. Picking her back up, their lips locked once more, her fingers deeply combing through his smooth, luscious black hair. He stumbled his way, carrying her into her bedroom. In the middle of the dimly lit room was her unmade queen sized bed with golden and white sheets. All the curtains closed it gave them all the privacy in the world.

You couldn't guess where she was inspired to get those…

Loki dropped her down on her back at the base of the bed, towering over her. She roughly popped the buttons off his shirt, exposing his chest. He hurriedly undid his belt and pants as she worked hers off. They couldn't have come off any slower… Alice was only able to see Loki's member for a moment as he dipped his head down, nipping and sucking at her neck like a vampire. She gasped, nails scraping across her back as he sucked hard, leaving a mark on her smooth, long neck. He straddled her hips, aligning them with his. His hardness grinded over her lower lips, her moisture easing the friction. He moaned, locking her into another deep kiss. He couldn't stand how well her body was responding to his. With how her body was so warm, his so cool, it drove both of their body's nerves crazy. She almost couldn't stand it. He wanted her to squirm. To want it. To need it. To know how much she belonged to him.

Alice broke the kiss briefly just to breathe. "Lok.." She tried to speak, muffled by his tongue leaping back into her throat. Loki lifted his hips and his member moved to position, head directly at the entrance, slowly making its way inward, filling her entirely.

Both made a loud, satisfying sigh with their bodies intertwined. He withdrew half way and thrust inward again. Alice sharply gasped in pleasure, a sound that drove him wild. Her womanhood engulfed him, tight and aroused. On his knees, he moved his chest up, hands firmly gripping her hips as his bucked, his manhood thrusting at an even rate. Alice's open chest bounced side to side with every thrust. He moaned in deep pleasure, their bodies making a quiet smacking sound. Alice thrusted her own hips up to match his movements, making quiet, winded moans. She began to forget what year it was. All that she knew or was aware of was him. Loki dipped back down to kiss her, slowing down for only a moment. If he wasn't careful their fun was going to be short lived. He flipped Alice over, making it where she was over him.

She grinded herself up and down his member, fingers laced in his hair, kissing his neck and chest. He bucked himself upward, each thrust driving him mad. She moaned in his ear, toes curling as she began to feel the beginnings of climax. Her walls closed tighter around his shaft. "Alice at this rate I'm gonna…" Loki's eyes rolled, hands gripping to the sheets. Who was in control over whom now? Alice was already gone, unable to keep her body from reaching orgasm. She gasped with a strained groan with her head tilted back and mouth open. Loki gave up holding off, going full speed for .25 seconds. He moaned with a satisfied growl, his seed bursting out and into her quivering womb, both climaxes at nearly the same time. He continued to slowly thrust into her, eyes closed, riding out his orgasm. She kissed him, one of his hands stroked her hair and cupped a cheek. As he grew soft, she carefully moved aside.

Laying in bed, he held her back against his chest in a spoon position, covered over with a thin blanket. All his stress, all his worries were melted away, if only for a moment. His arms rested lazily over her chest. She traced his hands over with her fingertips, admiring his hands that were oh so beautiful to her. She gently kissed his palm, then held it close to her heart.

"…Since everyone thinks you're dead… Are you able to stay here on Earth?" She asked thoughtfully. He smiled, nuzzling her neck. "I've got one better. All of Midgard believes Odin still sits on the throne," He whispered, nipping at her ear playfully, "It's me."

"Oh, Loki…" She sounded disappointed.

"What?" He scoffed, sitting up halfway onto his elbow. She laid close, cuddled up to him bare chested looking up at him. "Thor didn't want it. You saw how the Allfather behaved, willing to sacrifice everyone for his pride. Who better to take it than me?"

"Then I trust you know what you're doing." She sighed, rising up until their lips met. A soft kiss lighter than air. "Oh, I do." He cooed. He returned the kiss, moving himself over and mounting over for another round. She welcomed it, teasing with a small squeeze of his ass. He kissed her again with eagerness as he thrust himself inward again, Alice responding with a small moan.

"Loki, you're my first." She blurted. He took pause, rising slightly pleasantly surprised. "Say what?" She giggled nervously, "Yeah." Loki looked her over, going over her face. This was the first time he's wondered how old dear Alice Stark was. She wasn't too young. Granted their age gap was great it no longer made a difference. He resembled a human not too much older. "Alice… How old are you?"

"…I'm 27." She confessed.

Loki laughed. "A 27 year old virgin?" He said almost not believing it. "You never pursued boys in your younger days?"

"I did, but it never got that far. My standards were too high…" She said. He grinned with pride. "That's because no boy could ever match the charm of a God." He said with a grunt, bucking his hips into her. She made a short gasped, wrapping her legs around him.

"You're not kidding." She said, kissing him deeply.

Loki admired this woman's spirit. His heart leaped. He was happy… He was slowly falling in love with a heartbeat. In love with a fragile creature; a weakness he shared with his brother. Now he understood why he felt the way he did. He felt this woman deserved his protection… His love…

They spent the rest of the day together, either intertwined making love in bed, showering, or Alice showing him how to cook a ground chicken meatloaf. She made sure her phone was shut off. As wonderful as her brother was, she was too busy being with the love of her life. The sun was finally down, and they sat together in the living room, both in their underwear. Loki was working his way figuring out how to work the TV. He managed to somehow hack his way into getting Hulu and Netflix to work without the need to pay. He sat on the ground, back against the couch and between her legs. Alice braided his hair.

"Come with me, back to Asgard." He said.

Alice's braiding slowed. "…How can I do that when you're playing Allfather?"

"You'll be a welcomed guest. No one would question it." He assured.

"I can't ever seem to keep a footing here on this planet..." She said, feeling both happy and sad.

"Perhaps it was meant that way. One simple way to see it is you weren't meant on Earth… You were meant to be by my side." She didn't know she could fall even more in love with this mischievous god. Alice bowed down, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course I'll go." Her eyes closed. "Let's just… Forget everything for the rest of the night. Take in this moment…" His eyes closed, taking in a deep breath. He was glad this part of Midgard was not destroyed. She made it worth it.

The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow…


	6. I love you, Brother

**Thank you everyone for following/faving! I know it's been a while since the last chapter. Sometimes life throws the occasional curve ball and I had to focus on some other pressing matters. What's important is I updated! This isn't a super long story, it's not meant to. I may write more fanfics with Alice (including alternate universe/one shot) in the future. After this chapter we'll be getting close to returning back to Titan where they'll face Thanos. Until then, enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was morning when there was a banging on the door. Loki covered his head over with a pillow, bare ass peeping out from the sheets. Alice, also in her birthday suit, layed the other way where her legs awkwardly, but strangely comfortably, rested on his back. "Alice, are you alive in there?" Tony called out from the door. "Didn't get lost with that guy you soaked with coffee, did you?" "Tell that man to shut up and go away…" Loki grumbled in annoyance. Her head shot up and she scrambled out of bed, careful to not accidentally kick him. Instead she accidentally stepped on his hair. He grunted in pain, shoving her foot away. He smacked her ass as punishment.

"Yes I'm alive!" She shouted, scrambling around her room looking for clothes, ultimately grabbing a black spaghetti strap top and fuzzy red pajama pants. She rushed over to the door and opened it. Tony welcomed himself in, immediately noticing the kitchen a mess along with the living room. Dressed in a grey suit, it looked like he had been up for a long time. The way her hair was frizzled, it was very easy for him to figure out she recently had some fun hiding somebody's pickle.

"Oh, okay this makes me feel better. I was afraid you relapsed." He shrugged.

"Nope, not gonna." She chuckled with relief. "I found my balance."

"You definitely got the Stark libido, kid. Lucky guy still here?" He asked, peeking over with curiosity to the bedroom. "No, gross!" She protested in embarrassment, gently pushing him away from his view of the room. He didn't see anyone anyway.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." Loki disguised as John Pine greeted. He had dressed back into his clothes in the bathroom. Now that Alice knew, she could see right past his illusion. It was amazing what an American accent, light brown hair, and a beard could do. What Alice didn't know was that Tony was starting to see through it too. He took a moment to really look at him. 66% sure it was Loki now. He kicked himself for not seeing it earlier. Was he even trying to hide, or was this to taunt him? He wasn't sure whether to be more ashamed of himself or his sister. Either way, he was going to play it cool for as long as possible.

He didn't want to startle the forbidden star-crossed lovers. "Happy owes me five bucks…" Tony said, seeing his sister thoroughly embarrassed. "I guess it was good coffee." He gave her a judgy look, her returning the same.

"The peppermint was a nice touch." John winked to Alice, going over to the kitchen to start cleaning. Alice was internally screaming. Did Tony know? Why was he looking at her like that? She retreated to the bedroom. "Yeah, she'd make employee of the year at Starbucks." Tony shrugged. John took a hand towel and began to clean. He couldn't keep a smile off his face, thinking back to the previous night. It was like being in a realm higher than Asgard itself. "Do you have a twin brother by chance?" Tony asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm afraid I don't…" John replied, starting on the dishes.

"Really? Everyone has at least a doppleganger. Mine's name is Gary and works for a news station."

"That must've been exciting for you." John said, avoiding his gaze as he washed one dish slower than the rest. Tony reached over and took an apple. "I have a hunch your doppelgänger looks like a gothic nerd with a mullet. Always looking like someone took a shit in his sandwich, high ego, that sort of thing." He took a bite out of the apple as John made a disapproving scowl, scrubbing nonexistent food debris off the plate. 99% sure.

"You're being awfully specific, Mr. Stark." John said, rinsing soap off his hands and turning off the water.

"I get that way when I feel my intelligence is insulted.." Tony snapped.

John, more like Loki, smiled like a kid who was caught doing something bad and reveled in the fact. He knew he was figured out. Not that he cared. He would've made a better disguise if he did. His John Pine persona was made out of laziness. What was Thor going to do? He was worlds away fighting battles. He was certain cell reception couldn't reach out to wherever distant planet he was. According to Alice, the rest of the Avengers were scattered. He wasn't there plotting a way to rule humanity. He was a house guest fucking an Avenger's sibling. The ultimate payback for how Tony and the others had fucked him out of ruling Midgard. That's what it was in the beginning, at least. He couldn't deny he cared very much for Alice. She was strong, beautiful, and, hopefully, would make a fine queen. A king needs an heir at some point, and he wasn't getting any younger.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." Loki said as he undid his disguise, appearing back as himself. He looked up at Tony, who he swore was beet red in the face. "This is an all-time low, pal." Tony said sternly. Loki would be dead a thousand times if looks could kill. "None of us are perfect. We all have blood on our hands. Each and every one. But you? You're covered in it."

"I won't deny there is plenty of red in my ledger." Loki said, leaning over the sink as if to taunt. "My actions are nothing compared to what all you've done. You are nothing but a hypocrite, blind to the horrors you've unleashed far worse than I could ever do. I admit my faults and move on, and when I attack my enemies I have the common decency of looking into their eyes as I kill my enemies instead of building weapons for armies that will ultimately destroy you."

Tony's blood was boiling as Loki not only hit a nerve, but had completely shredded it. Momentarily blacking out, he chucked the solid apple at Loki's head and bolted towards him. The apple harshly bounced off Loki's head with a thunk, catching him off guard as Tony grabbed his shoulder, his fist coming in from an uppercut and slamming into the mischief god's jaw, causing him to bite his tongue. He continued the assault, punching into Loki's gut causing him to cough as the wind was knocked out of him. As if from nowhere, Alice grabbed Tony, throwing him back and on his ass. Quick on his feet and kneeling to waste level, a basic repulsor shot out of Tony's sleeve and adjusted to his hand like if he were in his armored suit as he regained control of himself.

Alice was just as fast, pulling out an iron hand, knelt down to her brother's level. Both Starks with devices charged, they pointed at each other, both looking at each other with heartbreak. Loki was slumped, sitting against the wall, spitting blood. There was a mark on his forehead where the apple collided with his skull. Loki caught his breath, glaring at Tony with pure hatred and joy, pleased by how Alice's devotion began to pay off to his benefit.

She was turned against her own brother. It tore her up inside. She loved both of them. Wanted both of them in her life, but that would never happen.

"Tony…" Alice started.

"Get out." Tony said, voice shaken. "You're not my sister, I'm an only child. You're strangers in my apartment; I don't know who you are." The very moment after those words he asked him why he just said that. He couldn't help himself. It was like someone else took over his body and started talking. "Get out NOW or I will treat you as a threat to planet Earth just like your boy-toy over there."

Alice's tears did not waste any time to fall to the floor. Loki helped her up to her feet. "I love you, brother." She said quiet as a mouse. Tony held a finger up to shush her. "Aaap! Nope! Not your brother! Not since you chose him over me." He shouted, keeping his repulsor pointed towards Loki and Alice as they stepped out of the apartment.

They left the building hand in hand. He led her away and down a nearby closed alley. Alice was shaken like a leaf. Her hand felt close to at least 120 degrees Fahrenheit. They stopped once they reached the end of the alley. Loki held her close as she wept. He could feel the front end of his shirt growing damp. He wasn't sure what he could say other than how he knew how she felt. Betrayed. She was just like him, now.

He looked up to the skies. "Take us home."

Rays of each color beamed down on them. The Bifrost portal opened, taking hold shooting them up into space. The last time Alice experienced the rainbow bridge, she was terrified and clinging to Thor for dear life. This time she had Loki. He held her rather than tolerated her. The trip seemed to go a lot quicker, as well. They were greeted by an intimidating man who reminded Alice of a Viking mercenary. Triangular tattoos marked each side of his bald head.

"My king." He greeted Loki.

"This is Alice. She will be staying here in Asgard and shall be treated with as much respect as me. Remember to alert me before anyone arrives." Loki ordered as he quickly used his magic to transform his appearance to resemble the Allfather, Odin. The man nodded with respect as they began to leave the round room, out to the bifrost bridge. Loki could feel Alice looking over at him. She was smiling, looking ready to laugh. It made him smile, seeing how she felt a bit better. Her eyes were still swollen and pink. They stopped for a moment on the bridge.

"Here." He said, his voice the same as Odin's. With a wave of his hand, he used his magic to help reduce the evidence of crying. "Let's get you freshened up."

She smiled weakly. "Your disguise is so ugly, I miss John Pine." She giggled.

"But you cannot deny you cannot resist the fruit in these loins." He flirted. Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she withheld a burst of laughter, snorting out of her nose. "Please do not say that when you look like that!" She laughed. "Gives me the willies!"

He couldn't help but burst into a laugh; hers was too contagious.

* * *

Within a week's passing, Alice was resettled back into Asgard. In the daytime hours, Loki appointed her as advisory council on Midgardian affairs. This kept her close to him. It reminded her of having a distant work office relationship where employees weren't allowed to date but did anyway. She couldn't stand kissing Loki's disguise as Odin anyway. In the evenings when all retired, things were quite different. He would shift into a different disguise to look like an average solider. He wasn't called the God of Mischief for nothing, and she wasn't immune to his tricks. Sometimes he'd change her appearance when they were out. She nearly couldn't compose herself when he made her out to look like Black Widow. Loki took Alice out to common areas, her arm hooked around his. It didn't take any time at all for Alice to fall in love with Asgard. It felt like home, a lot more than Earth ever had.

When the nights grew even later, both had hungry sex drives that could never be fully quenched.

Laying on her back under silk golden sheets, she daydreamed thoughtfully. As himself, Loki was asleep, one arm draped over her chest. Alice wondered about her brother. She could imagine what he might be doing. Was her apartment already packed up and awaiting a new tenant? Did Tony inform S.H.I.E.L.D. that I committed a crime against humanity? Her worries wouldn't let her sleep. Careful to not wake him, she slipped out of bed and put on a silk robe. They slept in his old chambers, with an illusion of Odin in the Allfather's chambers. It was set up perfect.

She stood out over the balcony, taking in the cool breeze. The sea air tickled her nose. It was amazing how much cleaner the air was in this realm.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying your new home, Miss Stark."

Alice turned around and nearly lept out of her skin, Thor, at least she thought it was, half naked only wearing shorts scooping her up and twirling her around. "HOLY SHITBALL SALAD WHAT THE HELL?!" She cried and laughed at the same time. "Loki, that better be you!" Her face was red.

He put her down, laughing. "No, it is I, Thor, God of Thunder!" He said as to taunt himself, flexing his muscles like a body builder. 99% sure it was Loki. She calmed down, letting her heart rate slowly return to normal. "Have you ever considered sharing your bed with both brothers at the same time?"

She had no idea how to respond to that. Her mouth open, she hesitated as a picture forced its way into her head like mind rape. "I'll have to pass on that."

"I saw you hesitate!" Loki said with a sly grin, changing back as himself. "You're just as naughty as me, I can tell." He teased as she returned inside the room unable to stop smiling herself. Loki was too bad for her to handle sometimes, but she loved it. Face planting into the bed, he joined her, sitting at the foot of the bed. He reached over and combed his fingers through her hair. Her presence was soothing. The dreadful stain of loneliness was beginning to dissipate after each passing day. He could tell something was on her mind. Nothing went past him. He lived through several lifetimes to notice these things.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"…Tony." She grumbled.

"If there's one thing I've learned, brothers always tend to turn around… Eventually." He shrugged, thinking of Thor. He couldn't deny he missed him too. He hated how it had to be like this, how he had no option but to fake his own death to get where he wanted to be. The thought of Thor discovering he survived made him anxious. There was no doubt in his mind Earth at least knew. It was only a matter of time for Thor to return home. Alice lost and risked a lot to be with him. The least Loki was able to do was to be with her.

"I hope you're right. He's the last person you want to piss off and we did it." Alice said, moving over to rest her head on his lap. "Imagine how I feel. I've tried _killing_ my brother more than once and paid the price for it." She looked up at him while reaching up to cup his cheek. "Let's show them both what we can do when the time comes." He moved her hand over to kiss her inner palm, humming with satisfaction. Was this an inner darkness within her that he just felt? It was delicious. "In that case I'd like to show you some of what I know."

Alice moved herself upward and their lips locked into a kiss. "Anything for my King…" Loki grinned, kissing her again. She was molten metal, ready for him to mold and forge into a weapon. Her love for him gave him access to have her under his control. A beautiful prize. A fitting companion. His to control and own. He refused to admit it to himself, but this also meant he was vulnerable. A small part of him belonged to her… Only a little.


	7. One Big Messy Family

**2** **nd** **to last chapter, guys! I'm uploading both chapters at the same time, I know some readers want to know how Alice copes with Thanos among other things. That's going to be the next and final chapter! Thank you for your patience and understanding. These last chapters are longer and I could seldom get away to write this week lol  
**

* * *

Three male armed fugitives on the run in Asgardian streets. Snaking their way through tight streets and alley ways, they're running from someone. One carried a satchel with a precious artifact inside, possibly from Odin's vault. Startled citizens were pushed and shoved by the fugitives until they reached the bifrost bridge, met by Alice who was waiting for them. They weren't going anywhere. They took pause until one revealed a sword.

"Move." He demanded.

Alice was stone faced and unyielding. Her eyes were embers, but she remained in check. The lead criminal with the sword struck at her first and she dodged it, hooking glowing hot brass knuckles into his ribs. The man made a winded cough, swinging again with his fist slamming into her jaw. She saw stars, falling backwards. The two other men pounced, ready to kick her while she was down. Alice rolled, a second away before getting stabbed through the heart. Instead, the sword hit her shoulder. She screamed, kicking upwards with all her might. He fell back taking his sword with him and she returned to her feet. She was on the defense as these men showed no mercy. She knew they'd kill her if they had the chance. Dressed in Asgardian robes similar to that of a legendary Valkyrie, by appearance it was difficult to tell she was human. Using her brass knuckles, she hooked in the lead criminal's sword and broke it in half before kicking him down. A dagger hidden under her sleeve, she stabbed the man in the gut as one of his allies tackled her to the ground.

Pinned, Alice fought the murderous man, her strength barely matching his. She wouldn't be able to hold this for long. She growled, hands glowing as her Extremis did its work to heat the brass metal laced between her fingers. Similar to setting your hand in an oven, the knuckles branded the man's palm. He screamed with pain as she shoved him off and with another dagger, fatally struck him in the chest. Just as she was turning to the last fugitive, he was on the run down the rainbow bridge. She bolted after him as he was halfway there. Alice revealed three throwing knives and slowed slightly to improve accuracy. She threw the knives, only one hitting him in the back. It was enough to make him stumble and fall. She ran up to investigate to see if he was gone. Instead, she was met with a machete-like blade. The criminal slashed her arm off and she cried in agony, falling back. Before he made the final blow, she kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Hands shaken, she ripped the satchel out of his hands. The artifact was safe. Her breath was ragged with sweat on her brow. A slow clap came from inside the dome close by. "Odin" smiled down at her as a small group of soldiers joined in the applause.

"A little rough on the edges I must say, but still excellent job, Miss Stark." He said.

Alice grunted in pain, sitting up slowly. "Thanks…" She said sounding winded. "I hope I didn't hit this guy too hard, though." She pointed at the last man she took out.

"He'll be fine. These fine gentlemen knew what they signed up for." He said with confidence, looking at her expecting more. "Now let's see what those spell books taught you."

Alice looked up at him nervously, waving her stump of an arm. It was going to be a while for her arm to regenerate back to normal. Getting up slowly, she concentrated, waving her hand slowly with a quiet chant. The knives lodged in their bodies disappeared as if they were never there. The men woke up smiling, getting up to congratulate her. They were Asgardian guards dressed up to look like escaped criminals. It was a test to see how well her combat skills had improved. Loki was teaching Alice how to fight in their downtime. There was room for improvement. They all shook hands with everyone telling each other "good job". Alice walked with Loki (as Odin) back to the Asgardian Hall Palace accompanied by guards.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, referring to the regenerating arm.

"Burns." She sighed.

"Best not to give them the opportunity. You cannot hesitate."

Her eyes rolled. "I didn't hesitate."

"Think of the next time when you're out numbered." Loki (as Odin) said with concern.

"Give me real threats and I'll show you what I can do. I handled dark elves just fine 2 years ago. This time I was actually trying to _NOT_ kill my enemy."

"You had someone with you." He pointed out, noticing the irritation in her voice.

"I can handle myself now." She growled, quickening her pace and away from him. What was going on with her? Was this pride or the mere irritation caused by a regenerating arm? "I'm sending an advisor to speak with you once you've reached home." This was all in code since they were surrounded by guards. He wanted to speak with her privately. She glanced at him with a frown over her shoulder. She continued speeding her stride. Before long she was far ahead until reaching the streets, disappearing once she turned the corner.

Alice sat in Loki's chambers sitting and drinking chilled tea. She painted flowers onto a helmet she managed to craft. Her arm was fully regenerated, though she hadn't bothered yet to change. Her shirt had been cut It looked like a mix between Loki's helmet and Tony's iron suit head. She wasn't talented enough to make an original design, but it didn't stop her from trying. This was something she did out of nervousness. It helped keep her mind busy.

"You've been uncommonly snappy recently." Loki spoke from behind her. It was like he manifested out of nowhere. It was something she had gotten used to a long time ago. He looked down at her work. "It's turning out… Well." He lied.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She said, setting the brush down.

"That is an understatement." He rose his brows, moving over to face her. He knelt down to her level with a sigh. He wanted to touch her, but he wasn't really in the room. It was only his projection that was with her. "Will you tell me?" He couldn't afford to have a wedge between them. One was made between him and his brother, and that turned out disastrous. She looked over at him and reached out, her fingers skimming his cheek. The disruption her fingers made against his projection made the crossover between their skin glow. Neither felt anything as a result. "I want you here." She sighed.

He nodded in agreement and disappeared.

Half an hour went by. She stopped her painting and started reading. There was a knock, and then someone entered. Loki disguised as a guard stepped in and closed the door. She looked up just as he changed back as himself. Alice smiled weakly and got up to greet him with a hug. He kissed her forehead. "I spoke too harsh, you handled yourself well." He said.

"You weren't harsh. You were right. I've been snappy, I'm sorry." She shrugged. They pulled away from each other and sat across from one another in his luxurious chairs. The elephant in the room was growing restless. Before she had a chance to speak, he began. "I cannot help but notice you've been in a strange mood. Your eating has changed, too. You barely touched your wine last night."

"Been nervous about today's test today I guess." She bit her lip, looking down. She was deflecting. Loki frowned, looking her up and down. There was no simple way to ask this. He was afraid to, and it seemed she was too. He leaned forward and pressed his hands together with elbows on each knee.

His voice was quiet. "Alison Elisabeth Stark, are you with child?"

Her expression didn't change, but her face turned pink. They sat there for a long moment before she finally pressed her lips together to look at him. She looked terrified. "I don't know." Her hands were trembling. "I don't know. I've been too scared to find out." She said quickly. "I'm 2 weeks late and food's been less appetizing recently and if I am I shouldn't be drinking, and then I have no idea how you'd react…" She rambled, her voice beginning to crack.

Loki stopped her, moving over and scooping her into his arms. She quieted herself, her worries dwindled into a silent cry. It was as he suspected. Nothing was confirmed, however. It was speculation. He wondered how her body would handle a pregnancy. Would the Extremis virus harm the child? What would become of a human-jotun hybrid? It could go so many ways. "If we learn that you are, it will be okay." He said, closing his eyes. "You would also be under more protection than the king himself." He added with a small chuckle. She smiled with a small whimper, not letting go.

"I love you, Loki.." She said, holding on tighter. He swore Alice's warmpth swept through him and he began to feel hot. "…I love you too. We'll find out and go from there." She nodded in agreement, not knowing it was possible until then that she could love him even more than before.

Loki returned back out to the common areas as Odin. Alice remained in the room, weighing options on what to do. The possibility of carrying his child wasn't the only thing eating at her. She wanted to know how well Tony was doing. She also missed some of Midgard's medicinal practices. Asgardian healers were a bit snobby and their technology, as advanced as it was, made her head spin. The young Stark gathered a small bag of supplies and left a note on the bed decorated with flowers for Loki to find later, hoping he wouldn't feel upset about her suddenly vanishing. She needed to clear her head and go on a small vacation to take a step back. She left the hall, still dressed as an Asgardian, and rode by horseback to the rainbow bridge.

* * *

The gatekeeper was still under orders to treat her like royalty.

"When can I expect to hear from you, m'lady?" He asked, holding a Midgardian squeaky toy.

"Just a few hours. Be on standby." She ordered as she walked through the portal, her first ever lone trek through the rainbow bridge.

She was dropped down in the same alley she and Loki had fled to when Tony chased them out of the apartment. Alice cleared her throat with slight discomfort. The air was thicker and smelled than what she remembered, like when someone cut junk out of their diet and salty foods suddenly left a bad aftertaste. She turned into the coffee shop she had walked into those two long years ago. Walking in, she looked around. As she wasn't dressed like a regular human being, naturally a few heads turned. Most assumed she was in cosplay and returned to their business.

Alice then remembered she had no money. She wasn't going to get a drink, anyway. Standing by, she turned to the TV. The news was on. Something big had happened between the Avengers, specifically Tony and Steve. The station was muted, so she relied on the subtitles. Steve was a… Criminal? What? Tony was in the hospital? Fuck. They nearly killed each other. She quickly stepped back and left the coffee shop in a hurry.

Hitching a ride, Alice made it to the hospital fairly quickly. Tony was under protection, naturally given his enemies, but she knew his alias name: Stanley Evans. The irony was terrible. She found his room with no trouble and stood at the entrance. She was anxious, her fingers cold for a change. Maybe she should leave. No, he needed his family right now. Stepping in, he was asleep. Treated cuts all over his face, swollen left eye, and IV fluid drip, he was banged up but looked like he was going to recover alright. He somehow fended off frostbite after being abandoned after the fight.

Alice sat in the chair beside him instead. He knew she was there. He simply wasn't going to respond right away. He felt her hand rest over his. It felt normal. Whatever she was doing she really did have the Extremis under control…

"I'm so sorry, Tony." She sighed. "I had to see if you were okay. You probably hate my guts, but I just needed to see you when I heard about what happened. I'll be lightyears away from you and still know when you're in trouble." She said, her voice starting to crack. "Thanks for not turning me in…"

"Sure. Pay it forward and I'll be happy." He rose one brow, opening one eye and pretending to still be asleep. She smiled with a small chuckle, wiping away a small tear. "Every time I see you you're tangled in wires." "Oh I'll be out tomorrow. They've just been watching my kidneys like they hold secrets of the universe." He grunted, sitting himself up, looking her over. "You went full Norse, didn't you, kid."

Alice shrugged. "Yes, it looks that way…" She smiled, looking at her hands.

"How's the tall, dark, and magical boyfriend doing?"

"He's fine…" She said looking apologetic. "I hope you know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Alice, if there's one thing I've learned, he isn't the baddest cat I've had to deal with. He makes you happy, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Then don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here." Alice jumped up and hugged him. He grunted in discomfort for a moment before patting her back in gratitude.

She sat back down.

"Here to stay for a while?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm just visiting for a little while. Has Pepper come to see you?"

"Yeah she was here this morning." He smiled, staring up at the ceiling. "She puts up with so much of my crap. I got mad. Really mad. I blacked out and tried taking both of them on. They spared me, but still. Steve hurt me deep. Made your stunt look like nothing. We need to keep ourselves in check, Al. If we don't, the world will suffer."

"Couldn't agree more." She nodded, lacing her hands together. "Are you still going to make suits?"

"Oh, you know me. I can't abandon my work." Tony shrugged. "Working on some nano tech. Gonna be nice." He said, thinking about the science behind it and what materials he was going to need. His lips moved without words as he began to do calculations and assemble formulas. "Going straight to the garage after this."

Alice smiled. It was great to have him back. Steve and Bucky really had made an impact on Tony. They unknowingly sent a message across to him that she couldn't, that Loki was a small pothole to his troubles compared to the sinkhole pit that Steve and Bucky was. She only stayed for a while longer before saying her goodbyes and dropping into the hospital's pharmacy for a test. She decided to wait until she got home; partly because she was too nervous and needed him to be there for it.

* * *

Making it back into the alley, she called to the soldier that scooped her back up the rainbow bridge and to Asgard. She rushed back to the Hall of Asgard, hoping Loki had not noticed. Of course he did. When she slipped into their private chambers, she saw him reclining and tossing an apple in the air. He was waiting for her, with the letter she wrote on his lap.

For a moment she was scared.

He looked pissed.

"Have fun?" He asked in a cool tone.

"I wouldn't call it fun, but it's been an eventful day..." She said with caution, avoiding his gaze. She picked up some things that had begun collecting around the room. Clothes, books, daggers.

He took the letter and read it outloud, "My dearest Loki, I need to get out to clear my head, so I'm stepping out for a while. Do not worry, all is well." He glared at the back of her head. "You stepped far further out than I ever expected you would, and frankly I'm not happy. You've betrayed your king." He got up as he saw she was clearly avoiding him, pretending to be busy cleaning. Alice never cleaned. A housemaid always did the work while she was gone.

He approached her slowly.

"What the hell were you doing on Midgard?" He barked.

"Oh, just some sightseeing, some nostalgia, you know?" She rambled, finally turning to face him. It was a long time since she saw that dark look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat. She was more afraid of what he was going to do than when she saw her brother. "…I thought the dust cleared enough for me to see Tony. Turned out he was in the hospital. He almost died!" She blurted, taking a few steps back as he looked at her with surprise.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Loki snapped, pointing out the balcony window. " _ **My**_ brother could have seen you and our cover _blown_! That was too high a risk! Heimdall could've seen you as well, and that would've guaranteed Thor's arrival. You humans don't think it all through, do you?" In that moment Alice resembled a small child being lectured for doing something very wrong. She was getting quite an earful. "You are brash, Alice. Dangerously brash." He bickered.

"You can be just as reckless, Loki. Don't give me that." She said in a shaken voice.

"True, but I calculate my moves ten steps ahead. I look before I bloody leap. You didn't."

He was right.

"Sorry… I just… " She muttered.

His expression softened. That was all the anger he could spare for her. He cupped both sides of her cheeks and made her look up at him. He spoke far gentler now. "Had you even put any thought into including me in that venture of yours? I would've gone with you if asked."

"I was too scared to ask." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't be silly, darling." He said, kissing her forehead. He traveled his kiss back down to her lips, where they lingered with the taste of salt from old tears. He held her close for a moment. "…So you found Tony in the hospital?" He began.

"Yeah. Some sort of fight with the Captain. Turns out one of his friends is connected to my dad's death." She shrugged, closing her eyes, burying her face in his neck. He remained quiet. He didn't have much to say since he killed his own father. What would she think of him if he admitted to that? Family wasn't something he had on his mind until quite recently, especially the question of whether or not Alice was…

"Should we go to the medial wing to determine how your health is?" He implied.

She made a small smile. "No need, I grabbed a test from the hospital on Earth." She gently pulled away, reaching into a side pouch revealing two items: A pregnancy test and peppermint syrup she had snagged from the coffee shop. "One thing done now, the other later." She flirted. One hell of a time to do that, but he took it.

Before Alice stepped out to the attached bathroom, Loki stopped her by taking her hand.

"Whatever the result, I want you to know that you have filled a void in my heart I never knew was there and that I will feel the same regardless." He said looking only slightly nervous as she looked back at him. He looked so handsome even when looking like that. "Life doesn't give us all too many chances to decide when things happen. I hope you do know that I would be delighted if… If any children that come from your womb be under the name of Laufeyson." Those puppy eyes made her heart melt. This was likely the closest thing to the equivalent to a proposal she felt she'd get from him. Did Asgardians get married? It didn't matter. She was married to him in spirit. He didn't speak to her like this often. He wished he did. Loki reminded himself he chose her a while ago to be the one to give him heirs to the throne of Asgard.

She quickly turned around, leapt up, and kissed him forcing him to stumble back.

"If they turn out blue I'm gonna name one Thanos." She teased.

"Don't you dare! If you try that I'm gonna teach them every nasty trick I have in the book!" He laughed harder than he thought he would. She quickly stepped away and left him there to wait…

He stood there, blanking out at the wall in thought. That's one hell of a concept. Jotun-human hybrids. If it were a boy, would they be taller than them both? Would the blue and fleshy tones clash and they turn out grey? He could hardly imagine the intelligence his child would have, granted his queen's background. Either way they would be loved. Thor might even bless the child as a guardian of Earth. Perhaps their child would help develop peace between him and his brother, perhaps all of Midgard as a way to atone for his crimes. There was also a fair chance that it'd backfire as well.

Moments later Alice stepped out.

Those hopes for peace had to wait for another time.

It was negative.

* * *

 **[2 years later]**

Loki had arranged a play in Asgard masqueraded as the Allfather. Loki remained by his side as he relaxed and ate grapes. She almost had no memories of Midgard anymore. It didn't mean everything was wonderful. These past few months, Loki was doing less and less, making Odin seem lazy. She was doing all she could to pick up the slack. The statues of him with his horns were a nice trick, though. They sat outside the Hall of Asgard watching a play; a reenactment of Loki's sacrifice during the fight of the dark elves. The actors made Alice cringe. She didn't care much for her look-alike. The play ended with applause. Loki as Odin stood and drank wine when he heard a familiar voice.

"Father."

Loki nearly choked on his wine. "Oh, shit." He muttered, looking at Thor. His heart raced, working on his act.

"My son, Thor, has returned! Greetings, my boy." The civilians applauded. Thor looked at him, then over at Alice with confusion as she waved awkwardly. "That was an interesting play, what's it called?" Thor started, walking over as Loki/Odin sat down. "The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard." He answered, praying Thor was only stopping by and leaving. No such luck.

"I like the statue. Looks a little better than when he was alive. A little less weasley, less greasy looking.

Loki made a nervous chuckle. Thor pointed his hammer over at Alice of whom was pretending to be busy looking over her armor. "You are the last person I expected you to be residing in Asgard, young Stark. How long have you been here?"

She looked up pretending to be surprised.

"Thor, hey! Great to see you! I just loved this place so much better and things just weren't working out at home. Your father was generous enough to let me train with Sif and manage my condition." She made a convincing story. Her acting and skill in deceptiveness had significantly improved over time. Thor had the skull of Surtur and had a servant send it to the Odin vault. Loki handed is drink to someone else and leaned against a pole.

"So it's uh back to Midgard, is it?" He pressed.

"Nope." Thor twirled his hammer. "I've been having this reoccurring dream lately. Every night I see Asgard falling to ruins."

"That's just a silly dream. A result of an overactive imagination."

"Possibly, but then I decided to go out there and investigate." Thor went. Loki tried willing Alice to do something to interject. She just stood there, as nervous as he was. She couldn't show any indication they were involved with one another. Thor was suspicious of her presence, making his hunch even stronger. Eventually Thor threw his hammer, holding him in place. An intimidation tactic, the hammer boomeranged around facing them.

"Thor, this is madness!" Alice cried.

"Alright, I yield!" Loki shouted, running away transitioning back into himself… In front of everyone. The crowd shouted with surprise. He looked at everyone, then back at his brother with a nervous grin. So much goes for the Tragedy of Loki of Asgard. The gatekeeper then emerged from the crowd, attempting to warn Loki of Thor's presence far too late.

He shushed him. "You had one job." Loki lectured.

Alice pretended to be surprised.

"Loki, how dare you impersonate Odin…" She said in a drawn out fake tone, quickly silenced by him gesturing his hand up towards her. "Don't try, darling, just stay out of it." He warned. Thor looked between the two, going back remembering those many years ago on the flying boat. He should never have accepted Tony's request to help her. She was too much like him.

"Where's Odin." Thor asked.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you." Loki sighed in annoyance. "Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering…" He daringly approached his brother. "You've ruined everything." For him... Bad idea. "Where is father, did you kill him?" Thor growled, forcing him to run backward in his interrogation. "You have what you wanted, you have the independence you asked for!" Loki fell back as Mjulnir pressed onto his chest. He grunted in discomfort. "Ow ow ow ow… Okay. I know exactly where he is." Loki strained from the pressure.

"Take me to him." Thor demanded, retracting his hammer.

"Certainly. I assure you he's just fine." Loki sighed, sitting up.

"If he's not I will make sure you will not come back alive." The God of Thunder said as he watched Alice clear people out by instructing the guards what to do. "Alice." He summoned. She turned slowly looking at him with a small smile. She still had fond memories of them laughing and having drinks. She wished they could return to those simpler times. By many regards they saw each other as good friends. Thor saw her as a warm, down-to-earth person, but her sense of judgement was clearly questionable.

"…Hey." She said, rubbing her neck nervously.

"So how long has this been going on between you two?" Thor asked, wagging his finger back between her and his brother. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. That was hardly his business. He stepped in between them. "She's been by my side for a number of years, more than you have been. That is all you need to know." Loki spoke with his chin up. Alice looked at them noticing the pain in both their eyes. There was no doubt there was a lot for them to discuss.

Thor sighed, grabbing Loki by the collar, dragging him along.

"We're going to Midgard. Alice?" Thor announced.

She followed quietly. The Warriors Three accompanied them. Alice couldn't help but notice Sif giving her dirty looks. Once they reached the bi frost, the gatekeeper activated the rainbow bridge portal with the sword.

"He's in Norway." Loki said.

"Then that is where we shall go." Thor sighed.

"We should probably dress in civilian attire." Loki waved his hand and with his magic, he, Thor, and Alice were dressed like human civilians. Of course, he dressed in an all-black suit. Alice loved it, unable to not check him out from behind. He turned to her with a grin and winked, catching her in the act. The look of disgust on Sif's face grew stronger the more they lightly flirted. To see Loki in love was as unsightly as Professor Erik Selvig running around naked.

"Do you have something to say, Sif? Or are you gonna look like you have a stick up your ass all day?" Alice whipped her head around in annoyance. Thor and Loki looked at each other with concern.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said with her nose in the air.

"Yeah, I think you do." Alice scorned.

"Excuse me, I'm just now realizing how Loki has been impersonating the Allfather all these years, and you, _a harlot of a human_ , sister of the man who aided in his capture, stood idle and warming his bed betraying both Midgard and Asgard. You should be killed!" Sif lectured. Alice's eyes turned red. Both Thor and Loki flew in between both women before they had the chance to try killing each other.

"Big talk for a woman who has a resting bitch face that got stung by bees!" Alice growled. Loki scooped her up from behind, moving her backwards. Thor stood directly in front of Sif, resting both hands on her shoulders. She had already drawn her weapon, pointed directly at her face.

"Now is not the time to fight." Thor insisted.

Loki forced Alice's body temperature to dip back down to normal, pressing her back firmly against his chest. He nuzzled his face in her neck, shushing her in attempts to calm her down. "Sif's always had a short fuze. That's why she's called the Goddess of War. You two have a lot in common." He spoke softly. "She called me a fucking whore, Loki." She whined. "I know. You and I both know you're not. That's simple name calling. I'm not happy with it either." She flipped around and embraced him, arms wrapped under his. He always made her feel safe. He closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent. He needed her comforting glow. He was terrified and felt like a crummy hostage since being found out by his brother. She made it move along easier.

Sif shoved Thor away and stormed out of the dome.

"If it's alright, hon, I'm going to stay here." Alice said, taking a small step back to look at him. He looked at her with confusion. "How come?" He asked as she shrugged. "It's not home anymore. That and I think you and your brother have much to discuss. It's best I not be in the middle of it." He smiled, affectionately moving hair away from her face. "Alright," He said. "I'll bring home a souvenir for you if I can."

Thor cleared his throat to get their attention. Loki and Alice turned to him, also noticing everyone else shifting their feet with discomfort. A lot of shocking things happened today. They weren't completely ready to watch Loki's PDA. With another hug goodbye, Loki left with Thor to Midgard, leaving Alice behind. She stood there a moment. Volstagg cleared his throat and held onto the sword. None said anything. They clearly avoided looking at her. Feeling alienated and unwanted, she stepped out of the bifrost dome. She returned back to the Hall of Asgard and went to bed.


	8. Snuffed Out Flame

**Thank you so much for your patience, guys! Juggling having a family and trying to write has been a challenge, not to mention this chapter is the longest and final one of this story. There are many elements to this and when it comes to detail referencing from the movies, I apologize I may have forgotten a detail or two. This chapter will take a few extra moments more than the previous chapters, so have a seat and have a coffee/hot chocolate/favorite beverage. Hope you like it.**

 **Please let me know what you think in your reviews if you'd like to see more of Alice in the future.**

* * *

Sleep did not come easy. There were no dreams. She heard screams. Alice sat up, taking a minute to remember where she was. Carefully putting on her shoes, armor, and a few other gadgets, she peeked her head out her door. Even the maids were running. She caught one to try figuring out what was going on. She felt if everyone was running, she needed to figure out from what. It turned out Hela, evidently Odin's firstborn manifested herself into Asgard. Everyone was forced to rally by zombie soldiers to meet her. She had taken the bald tattooed gatekeeper and turned her into her personal Executioner. She had to lay low. Loki had taught her to never underestimate an enemy. Seeing how this woman was dropping guards like flies, she had to be careful. She was after the sword that belonged to the bifrost. Heimdall had taken it. She was on the move with him and a few thousand other Asgardians.

Thank god for caves.

They had been there for days it seemed… Until Hela found them. Alice fought off Hela's soldiers alongside with Heimdall until she had suddenly left. They took the opportunity and made their retreat to the bifrost. Heimdall had to get everyone to safety onto a different realm. It was the only way. But they were caught between a rock in a hard place on the bridge. First the giant wolf, then the soldiers… They fought. To their surprise, Banner had joined in. Thor had returned. She was nervous how Loki didn't seem to be with him. There was no time to worry. They were fighting for their lives. Alice had a trick up her sleeve, an iron-hand from home. She reinforced and extended it with Asgardian bracers. Combined with that and a sword, she battled the zombie soldiers, along with specialized rocket propelled boots. She felt like she was wearing one of Tony's suits, except only wearing the bare minimum. This was not a practice run. They were slowly winning. Another ship arrived.

"Your savior is here!" A man shouted.

Alice turned and smiled. Loki, showing his stuff and flaunting it.

He landed the ship and people began scrambling aboard. Alice moved her way though the crowd as he jumped onto the bridge. "Loki!" She called out. It took him a moment to find her and he ran for her. "What the hell happened to you guys?" She chuckled, giving him a quick hug. "Long story. Help me get people aboard." He said, giving her had a squeeze. She nodded in agreement. They turned back to back and began lunging at zombie soldiers. It was like their first battle, but far easier. She didn't lose a limb this time.

Thor lost an eye…

Loki had one more task. He revived Surter before running out of dodge, with the aid of his magic he just made it back onto the ship in time. They all watched Asgard be destroyed. The Asgardians no longer had a home, but they had a king. Thor was finally crowned as king of Asgard, his people, though few, were grateful. He sat and closed his eye, taking in a deep breath. He had the biggest headache, and there was no mistaking why.

"Miss Stark, come here." He beckoned just as she was about to slip out of view. With a sigh, she approached her friend. "You look tired." She commented. He made a small smile with a nod. "I wanted to thank you for your help today. You fought with the heart of a true warrior."

She shrugged, looking down. "Thanks. Nerves of steel I guess… It was terrifying. How do you do that over a course of a millennia?"

"You get used to it." He sat further straight. "I also wanted to express my thanks for what you've done for my brother. Despite all that he's done in the past, he deserves happiness." She nodded in thanks. "You are going to be a great King. He was, too, though I had to start picking up the slack." She admitted, hoping he wasn't in hearing range. "Would you be interested in holding a position as part of my council?"

She blinked with surprise. "Yes, I'd love that."

He grinned, holding out a hand. "Then later once we arrive home, we'll all celebrate with drinks."

"Sounds great." She took his hand and shook it. "No beer pong, though. Lack of depth perception you'll be wasted in minutes." They laughed.

He dismissed her and she left smiling. She had her friend back. Everything was going to be okay. Loki sat in a small bedroom. They were small dwellings much like any ship. It was economical. Alice managed to find him and knocked on his door before entering. He was only half dressed. Turning around, he smiled warmly at her before looking back in the mirror. He had a cut on his arm. Her eyes focused on it with concern.

"You fought with grace today, Alice." He said. "I had a really good teacher." She winked, closing the door and going to him, lightly brushing her fingers against the parts of his arm that weren't injured. "It's just a flesh wound," He shrugged. "It'll heal quickly."

"I missed you…" She said, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling her face in a cozy nook between his neck and chin. He found this was a favorite spot of hers. He sighed deeply, holding her close. "Thor and I landed on a planet when we tried coming home through the bifrost. Due to a warp in time and space, I was there for weeks when it was days for you. I didn't sleep well some days."

"Weeks?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." He sighed with a grin, his hands moving down to her rear. "It's been far too long… Let me show you how much _I_ missed you." He growled softly, nipping at her ear causing her entire body to tingle in goosebumps. She wrapped a leg around his waist, feeling a bulge through his pants. Without warning he flipped her onto the small twin sized bed, mounting over her in seconds. She fought with her pants to try taking them off. He helped, kissing her neckline in the process. His breath was hot and she moaned in anticipation as his hand reached her sex, his fingers exploring. He could feel her arousal, feeling it respond. "I may not be King of Asgard, but I still rule over you." He grinned with hazed over eyes as he kissed her hungrily, his hand moving down to his bottom clothing.

"I was meant to be ruled…" She teased as her bottom half was finally off. She ruled him in some regards as well. She was like an addictive drug he couldn't help but to indulge in. He let out a sigh of relief as his cock emerged out of tight pants. He aligned himself, the head teasing her entrance but for only a moment. Moving himself inward they let out a sigh in satisfaction, his hair tickling her face. She kissed him lightly at first before her tongue invaded his mouth. He let out a small moan, pulling back slightly and thrusting into her once more. She let out a moan of pleasure, nails lightly scraping his back as he rode her. It made him go harder as he bit his lip. She nipped at his neck when she could, moving her hips in contrast to his, helping his member move in deeper, stimulating the base. He moaned a little louder as both of their heads reeled in pleasure with short bursts. He was going in deep, and it drove her body mad.

Loki grunted in desperation as he could feel her climaxing. Her sex tightened around his, making it difficult to resist coming. Alice wrapped her legs around his hips. His pleasured grunts and moans accelerated her own. He paused a moment to shift his position where he sat on his knees, bucking his hips into her, smacking noises filling the room. She felt like she was on the verge of falling off the bed. As Alice reached her climax she grinded her hips against him and he panted, hands on her hips as he made a loud moan, reaching his own peak and his essence erupting within her. He held it in for only a moment before lightly thrusting further in to ride out his orgasm, dipping back down to kiss her. She felt the new sense of moisture that lubricated their parts.

Oh what a beautiful way to end a catastrophic day.

They layed there, in each other's arms with only a light stiff sheet covering them. Loki traced imaginary patterns on her arm as her eyes were closed, though not asleep. "Where would you like to live when we reach Earth?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought of that yet." She yawned.

"Perhaps somewhere in the mountains." He proposed thoughtfully. "Somewhere with plenty of woodland where people are scarce."

"So Greenland." She smiled.

He moved his face closer to hers with excitement in his eyes. "We could start that family we once agreed upon." He grinned deviantly. She finally opened her eyes to see him smiling. "So that's why you don't want people around." She teased. "You know me well, Miss Stark." He cooed. He didn't need spectators risking their lives. If he was going to start being a hero, it helped to not get in fights with those who think they're fighting a "villain" that once tried to rule them. Nobody ever tried getting the entire story anymore. They always jumped to their own conclusion. She sighed, "I don't want to be called Stark anymore."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just Alice…" She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "If I'm going to have your kids, it might also help I share their last name." She proposed with caution, aware of what she just suggested. Her heart felt like it did a backflip. Loki's grin grew wider and he squeezed her hand.

"So be it." He chuckled.

After about another hour they got around to getting dressed. Loki set out to visit his brother. She tried containing a growing excitement that were in the form of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she was that happy.

…Then a giant ship, one nearly the size of a large asteroid… Shadowed theirs.

Thanos.

* * *

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit…

Loki's heart began to race. His brow sweaty, every breath he took he could hear into his ringing ears. Thor didn't recognize that behemoth of a space ship, but he did. He grabbed his brother's shoulder in desperation, speaking as calmly as he could. "Thor, listen carefully. We must get people onto escape pods and send a distress signal."

Thor's face quickly went grim. "Why, brother?"

"Thanos." Loki said, his knees trembling. They looked at each other for a moment, seeing each other's nervousness. Thor ran one direction, Loki another. Each step felt like he was running in quick sand, running into the small room. His heart sank. She was gone.

"Alice? Alice!" He cried.

He searched the area before colliding with Bruce Banner. "Loki, what's going on?" He asked, never before seeing fear on Loki's face. He looked at Bruce and stood up straight. "Thanos has found us. All those years ago, he tortured me and sent me to Earth for the tesseract, you remember." Bruce was still not sure what was going on, but he knew it was serious if it scared Loki. "Have you seen Alice?"

Bruce pointed to his left. "Yeah, she went down to the cafeteria. So we're not out of the woods?"

"Far from it." Loki sighed, patting the man's shoulder. "Banner, there's a high chance there will be bloodshed and soon. We will need your help, but on my word, will you help me?" Bruce nodded awkwardly. "Sure."

"For all is worth, you make a better ally than an enemy. Thank you." Loki said, running off to the food court. Alice was munching on an alien equivalent of a pretzel. It tasted like almonds. The green liquid she drank tasted like Dr. Pepper. A strange combination, but she took it. She watched as Loki quickly went up to her, grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her aside forcing her to leave her food. She has never seen him this panicked.

"Alice, Thanos found us, his ship is here. Many people are going to die, but some will live." He said just as the screaming began. Thanos had given their ship a moment or two to identify itself. His attack ships started their work quickly after. Alice's eyes widened big as silver dollars, gripping her hands over her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Her lip quivered.

He looked at her with a great sadness. "I will do what I must to ensure our survival. That also means you must play the part of his ally, as will I." He gritted his teeth. The thought made his stomach flip and churn. He cupped her face on both sides. He could see she was growing scared. "Whatever happens, I want you to know you have made me the happiest frost giant in the universe. I love you."

Alice started to sob. The ship began to shake as Thanos's ship began to take fire. People began running into and through the cafeteria in a panic. Asgardian soldiers hurried people into escape pods.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the universe… I love you too!" She chuckled lightly, caressing his face. They stood in place like a rock stuck at the end of a waterfall of people. They didn't exist. Loki removed a dagger from his side and gave it to her. "Survive." He said, gripping her hand with the dagger before kissing her. She responded, kissing him back as the ship rocked.

It was deep and desperate and… She hoped to god it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

Without his hammer, Thor struggled with his fight. Thanos had him on his knees, barely conscious. Bruce and Alice disappeared, and Heimdall was critically injured. Corvus Glaive stepped over slaughtered Asgardians, encouraging the brothers to rejoice. That was a joke.

Thanos had Thor dragged in front of his brother. He wanted the tesseract he was supposed to have been given over 6 years ago. With one infinity stone in his gauntlet, he held the thunder god in place. "The tesseract, or your brother's head." He said, placing the gauntlet over Thor's skull. "I assume you have a preference."

Alice hid in the shadows, trying to keep her breath steady. Her body was full of adrenaline, her iron hand charged and ready, trying her best to remember what Loki told her about playing the part.

Survive.

"Oh, I do." Loki glared. "Kill away."

Her heart sank and looked over at Thor. Loki what the fuck were you doing?! She bit her lip until it began to breathe. Don't scream. Don't make a sound…. Don't scream… Thanos activated the infinity stone and began to fry Thor's head. Loki's heart pounded out of his chest, watching his brother in agony seconds from death. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, stop!" Loki shouted.

Thanos moved the gauntlet away from Thor's head. He breathed in pain, seeing double. Loki sighed with shame, closing his eyes. He had come a long way from being a selfish prince all those years ago. All he needed was love. Now that he had love, it consumed him.

"We don't have the tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard."

No it wasn't. Loki opened his hand and revealed the tesseract.

"You are the worst, brother." Thor shunned.

"I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again." Loki promised, looking down on him as he approached the titan.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos commented.

"Well for one thing." Loki said, looking up at him. "I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk." As the green beast tackled the titan, Loki ran to Thor, moving him out of the way. It only took 30 seconds for Thanos to throw Hulk on his ass. Heimdall manifested the last he could with dark magic, summoning a portal and casting the Hulk back to earth. This consequently ended his own life, killed by one of the titan's allies.

Alice accidentally knocked over debris, bringing her attention to Corvis. He pierced her stomach with a metal pipe of which she pulled straight out and ran for her life. She was snatched once again, this time sheet metal wrapped around her chest. He manipulated the metal and holding her suspended in mid-air. "Look here, Thanos. A stow away" Corvis showed Alice to his master in excitement. The Titan looked over at Alice, seeing the embers in her eyes.

"The other Stark. Alice, the one who turned against her brother." Thanos stated out loud as if he knew her. Alice felt like a mouse, trapped in someone's hand and at their mercy. It didn't matter how much she wriggled, the hand could crush her at any moment's notice.

"Earth was a little boring for me." Alice grunted in discomfort.

"So instead you got comfortable living a lie as an Asgardian." He tilted his head as to shame her.

"Not as an Asgardian. I'm human. I saw an opportunity and took it." She pointed out, trying to keep herself distant. She could see the gears in his mind moving. He gestured his right hand man to set her down beside Thor, but not quite out of the restraints.

"You have no home."

"Not anymore." Her voice shook.

Was he buying this? She was doing everything Loki taught her to do. Acting didn't come naturally, but she had gotten a lot better over time. Her love for him had changed her into a different person. She even spoke a little different. In her peripheral vision, she could see Thor struggling. They even covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"But you found a home with him." Thanos stated, pointing out Loki who emerged back out of the shadows. Loki stared at her with a blank expression. To the untrained eye he was emotionless. To both of them, they saw longing, a longingness for them all to go home and be free once more, and the despair knowing that wasn't going to happen. If she was going to survive she had to do the same thing.

"We joined forces only because we both know what it's like being under someone's shadow, to be belittled and robbed of what should be ours." She blurted out like vomit. "He's nothing to me. I got in his head to learn his tricks."

The way Thanos looked at her, they could tell he wasn't buying it. "She's a Stark. As clever as deceptive, she betrayed me. She's merely here as a formality. I renounced my affiliation with her long ago." Loki testified. His acting was far better than hers. His words even stung her ears. The titan frowned, still highly skeptical. He turned away from her. "I can't have her interfering with my plans." Thanos sighed. "It'd be a conflict of interest." Alice glared at the titan with pure hatred. He's talking to her like he was a boss lecturing two employees caught dating. She cried in silence.

Loki offered his loyalty, again, to Thanos moments after visibly disowning her. The titan called him on his failure on Earth, feeling that failure was reason enough to leave him behind and turn down his offer. The god of mischief was on a losing streak as Thanos could see his every move. He was merely waiting for him to try something again.

"I, Loki, prince of Asgard…" Loki began to say, frowning and looking over at Thor and Alice. "Odinson." He stated, taking in a deep breath. "The rightful king of Jotunheim," He stepped closer to Thanos. "God of Mischief." He said with a bit of confidence, revealing a dagger behind his arm. "Do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." He breathed, looking down and taking in a deep breath. He was mentally, physically, and psychologically preparing himself for doing something incredibly stupid.

His heart was pounding, counting the seconds. Alice saw what he was doing and bit her tongue. If she screamed, he was dead. Thor managed to move his foot over to hers. They looked at each other for a moment, his expression screaming at her to calm down. Loki's hidden dagger shot up and Thanos's gauntlet stopped it. Alice let out a small sob. She finally cracked, as Thanos expected.

She screamed louder as Thanos lifted Loki by his throat, choking him in the process, jumping up only for Clavis to wrap more metal around her body causing her to fall on her side. His legs thrashed wildly. Alice's cries made her throat hoarse and she breathed fire, a burst of flame shot out of her throat, willing it to engulf the titan. It didn't even reach his feet. All they could do was watch him squeeze the life out of Loki until his neck snapped.

Thanos took Loki over to them. Lifeless, dropped him to the floor. Alice's cries engulfed the entire hollow area, Thor's muffled by his restraints.

"I thought as much." Thanos said, watching her try and inch her way to him.

He left them there, to let Thor and Alice die on that ship. Clavis finally let them free of their restraints once they returned to their own ship. Both crawled over to Loki, she sobbed the loudest. Alice felt a bulky arm covering over her back as they both clung to their fallen loved one. Alice held onto both Loki and Thor. She buried her face under his neck and chin like she always had, the place she felt the safest. It was cold and smelt of ash. Some of his blood smeared into her hair. How could he have been so stupid? She whispered something, a small line of an incomplete chant from one of his books. She tried using that to revive him. Nothing.

Then the ship was obliterated.

* * *

Thor managed to keep hold of Alice in the explosion. She had a small life-support system no larger than a dumbbell weight, a sophisticated form of alien tech everyone was issued. Concentrating her extremis ability, she maintained her body-heat in the vacuum of space. Combining that, life-support, and a touch of the healing spell, she clung to Thor's back as they floated in space among the rubble. She couldn't let go if she wanted to. Her fingers were frostbitten and stuck in place.

There was no telling how much time had passed. It could've been five minutes, an hour, days... Perhaps not days.

The air was getting more and more difficult to suck out of the stupid tube. All the 02 was getting used up quicker than she thought it would. The end was near, and she welcomed it. With Loki gone, there was nothing left to live for. She was getting cold. Space was starting to nip and bite at her skin. Each cell was screaming. The water on her body slowly churned and began to boil. This was it. She was going to die and return to her beloved. She saw the light. A light. What… the..?

They crashed into glass. More specifically as she later learned, they landed on Peter Quill's ship. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She was on her back laying in a field of soft green grass under a tree. She wasn't alone, and was laughing about something she couldn't remember. Alice looked up and saw him. Loki, grinning down at her peeling the skin off an apple, leaning his shoulder against the bark of the tree. He said nothing. "You have to eat, you look half starved." She heard herself say.

"You need to be careful to not blow the candles out," He chuckled, taking a bite of the juicy apple. "You're stronger than that. It must survive." Alice stood up carefully, looking at Loki. The bright blue sky quickly turned grey within the blink of an eye. His skin, pasty and pale. Eyes bloodshot.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her throat suddenly hurting. He quickly turned away, vanishing behind the tree. Alice ran to him. "Loki!" She cried, turning around to where he ran only to have Thanos emerge from the other side, an impossibility that shattered her concept of reality. Her eyes glowed ember red.

"Alice" He called her out.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed, lunging at the titan.

Thor was knelt down over her, calling her name aboard the ship. He was the first to wake. Everyone was afraid she had died except for Mantis, who could still feel her intense emotions. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed Thor with molten hot hands, still thinking he was Thanos. Peter and Rocket had their guns pointed at her as she tackled the thunder god. Thor winced in pain from the heat, grabbing her wrists.

"Easy easy easy, it's just me!" Thor tried shushing Alice, looking over at everyone else.

"She's fine, just give us a moment." Alice slowly realized it was Thor and not Thanos.

The moment she did she sat in his lap, clung to him like a child. He sighed, eye rolling. He was starting to notice a pattern starting from when they first met. He was always her shoulder to cry on. It used to bother him, but not anymore. This time he welcomed the human's embrace. They both lost someone they loved. Mutual mourning.

"We will avenge him and I will kill him, Alice. For all of Asgard." He promised.

"If you don't I'll kill you myself." She joked.

He made a forced laugh, patting her back. This human woman was the last thing he had to remember Loki by. Spite not being around all those years he could tell she had gotten close to his brother's heart. He had to honor it. Avenge it. For Loki and her. After another moment or so, she composed herself and they were all introduced to the Guardians of the Galaxy. If Thor was going to have a chance of taking the mad titan down, he needed a new weapon. Confusing Rocket as the rabbit captain, he left with the raccoon and Groot, leaving Alice behind with them. They were going to search for Thanos right then while he did that. She still felt cold. She sat down at a round table. Mantis tried comforting her with a variety of small drinks. She only accepted because her body needed to heal. They were officially on their way to planet Titan.

Starlord had a reading on a live ship.

Time to kick the names, take the ass.

* * *

 ***[Back to full circle on Titan after Tony, Peter, and Strange meet the Guardians and Alice.]**

The moment Thanos arrived to his home planet, Titan, he was greeted by Dr. Strange. He was bait as Tony crashed a building on him. Everyone attacked all at once when he emerged out from the rubble. Spiderman, Peter, Alice, Drax, Mantis, Tony, Strange. They gave their all. They managed, at one point, to be able to pin him down. Spiderman almost had the gauntlet off him with Mantis subduing him, but Peter Quill ruined it the second he found out Gamora was killed in place of the soul stone. The fight raged on.

Tony threw a piece of metal at Alice. "Can't spare much but have at it!"

Seconds later, Alice had a partial ironman suit made of nano-metal that crawled up from her hands up to her arms in the form of full sleeves, leaving the rest of her body exposed. It worked just fine. Loki's dagger in a metal hand, Alice went straight for Thanos when she had the opportunity. He grabbed her by the arm and chuckled.

"You're alive. I'm impressed." He said as he tossed her like a rag doll, kilometers away.

Tony struggled and was on the defense as Thanos destroyed more and more of his protective suit. His legs and arms became hammers, bashing him over and over. With a touch of momentum and luck, he managed to scratch his face.

"All that for a drop of blood." Thanos chuckled.

They were fist to fist, until Tony activated a long nano sword. Thanos saw it the moment it happened. He took the blade and ripped it out of Tony's hand, lunging it straight through his side. Sharp. Hot. Searing pain. He couldn't breathe. Thanos moved him back ward. His large hand petted the human's head. "You have my respect, Stark. When this is over, half of humanity will still be alive." The titan promised.

Alice came stumbling back with her propeller boots at half capacity. She saw him stab her brother. Tony, bleeding out. Her entire body was ember red.

" _ **You took the man I love! You won't take my only family!**_ " She screamed, holding a large metal pipe, flying at Thanos. She swung at his head and managed to knock him sideways. Alice tumbled to the ground with her legs and knees skidding to a hault. Her eyes red and glowing, her skin was transparent and molten. Every vein visible. Instead of exhaling water vapor, she exhaled smoke. Her hair had been scorched by her own flames. There was a feral streak in the way she looked at the mad titan.

Tony stared at her, seeing how his sister seemed to be nearly on fire. Both of them knew how she couldn't sustain that temperature for long before growing unstable. She could literally explode. Thanos sighed, looking at her. "You don't look so good."

"I feel just fine." She growled, quickly looking over at Tony. Strange had gone to work helping him remove the blade from his side. Her brother coughed up blood, which made hers boil over.

"It's a shame, you might've actually been an asset to me." Thanos cracked his knuckles, going for her.

"Fuck off scrotum face." Alice said, running then ducking down. Her strategy was unpredictability. The second she was under the titan, she cut his leg with Loki's dagger in attempt to sever tendons. All she did was cut fabric. Quick as lightning Thanos turned and punched at her, hitting the ground with dirt and rock flying through the air. She made an uppercut punch. He punched back, shattering every bone in her fist. She fell back. Thanos grabbed her entire torso with his entire hand and dragged her through the dirt. Smoke followed after her as the soil cooled her body temperature, snuffing out her flame much like a camper shovels mud over a campfire.

She kicked her propelled boots, slamming them into his forearm, forcing him to let go. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to escape. Thanos gripped her hair and threw her at Tony. She nearly landed on him, instead her face met rock, breaking her jaw.

She coughed up blood. With a pained grunt, Tony knelt down over her in a protective stance as Thanos followed. He pressed his foot lightly over her back. She cried in pain, gripping to her brother's ankles. He was too weak to help her. Thanos only set a fraction of his weight over the woman's back, of which was already broken. "Tony!" She cried as her brother made a defeated sigh, reaching out for him.

"Give me the time stone, or I'll let her kill all of you." Thanos threatened. If he pressed all his weight down, her Extremis would overwhelm her body, causing an explosion the equivalent of a large bomb only he would be able to survive.

"Do it!" Alice hissed through her teeth.

She had nothing to lose… They weren't going to live through it anyway. If the hulk couldn't even do it, or Thor… Or any of them… They were all dead. Tony held her hands, laying there with her. "You did your best, kid. Proud of you. True Avenger spirit." He grunted with a sad laugh.

"Wait." Strange stepped up, offering the stone to the titan.

"Don't." Tony looked at him with confusion.

He did anyway. Alice gasped for air as Thanos stepped away from her, taking the time stone. Within moments, the titan was gone, all of them broken, defeated, half dead. All she could do was lay there while her body healed itself. Tony sealed his injury more carefully. Why did Strange do that? Why? It completely contradicted to what he said on Earth. If Strange had to choose between his life and the time stone, he would save the stone. Tony suspected he knew something they didn't.

Alice layed on her back, staring up at a mud red sky. She pretended for a moment she was on Mars. The soil and sky were similar enough. She lifted a hand up to the sky. "…We were going to start a family. When Asgard was destroyed. We were going to make you Unkle Tony." She chuckled with a sniffle.

Tony swallowed the bit of bile that rose from his stomach. He loved his sister, but he still had an issue accepting Loki. He tolerated him for her sake. It would've been nice to have their family grow, though. He knew he wanted kids, too. It wasn't likely going to happen. Alice slowly got to her feet. Her eyes, blank with a thousand yard stare.

"He's probably on Earth, now." Alice said to everyone in a monotone voice.

"Yeah.." Tony sighed. He never felt so helpless in his life. There was no telling who was still alive. He had no idea if Pepper was okay. There he was, off planet. He was such an idiot to think any of this would work. "Don't give up hope. We've fought bigger demons. We'll get him." He said with false optimism.

Alice smiled, but without warmth. "Demons are all that's left in this world." She said looking down at him with bitterness. She didn't mean to be so cold and depressing. She had just experienced some of the worst pain she had ever endured, and not the physical kind.

There was a dull roar beneath their feet.

"Something is happening." Mantis said. Everyone turned to her the moment her body turned to ash. Everyone stopped breathing in shock. Tony stood up with alertness beside his sister. She made an exasperated chuckle, extending her hand out to his shoulder.

Starlord was panicked and looked to Tony.

"Steady, Quill?"

"Oh, man.." Peter Quill breathed moments after turning to dust, disappearing before everyone's eyes. He did it. Thanos did it. That's the only way this was happening. Dr. Strange sat there quietly. No final words. Just the look of defeat as he drifted away and turned to dust.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." Peter Parker started.

He ran into Tony's arms begging for his life. They fell on the ground. He was soon gone. Tony felt Alice kneel over to them. She hugged her brother from behind smiling, gritting her teeth. Parker turned to dust and Tony fell forward in his ashes. They were gone. Drax turned to ash moments later as well.

"Survive, Tony." She said quietly, seeing her hand begin to disintegrate.

He turned his head and stared at her.

"No.." He groaned, feeling numb. It was all he could do to not totally crack. Alice couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. She was going to see him again. Her beloved god of mischief. At the same time it would've been somewhat nice to have been able to stay. Her days were numbered long before Thanos reared her ugly head. She was just grateful she was able to spend what little time she had left to have met him. It was finally time to return to him.

"It's okay." She sighed.

"No, it's not." His voice cracked.

Tony reached out for her, grabbed her, and soon after lost it as Alice Stark, his one and only baby sister, the last living relative, quickly turned to ash and disappeared with a smile on her face. She was gone. Everyone was gone. He was the only one left…

The flame was stuffed out. Gone.

The silence was unbearable.

 _A death is not the extinguishing of a light,  
but the putting out of the lamp  
because the dawn has come._

 _Life is given to us,  
we earn it by giving it._

 _Let the dead have the immortality of fame,  
but the living the immortality of love._

 _Life's errors cry for the merciful beauty  
that can modulate their isolation into a  
harmony with the whole._

 _Life, like a child, laughs,  
shaking its rattle of death as it runs._

Tigore

* * *

 **Thank you all. It was fun and therapeutic writing this. Have a good one.**


End file.
